The Pentagram Council  Origins
by PJ Zatken
Summary: Normal turns weird for Dick Grayson upon reuniting with an old friend.  As mystery and danger intensify, the Bat Family wrestles with two agonizing issues.  Should one be forsaken to save many?  If the cost to save a life is a soul, should you go for it?
1. The Calm before the Storm

**NIGHTWING / BATMAN**

**THE PENTAGRAM COUNCIL—Origins**

**Chapter One—The Calm before the Storm**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

_Every time I write a fanfic with original characters in it, I have three purposes in mind which are equally important to me. One is to have my original characters evolve by bringing them to life in stories, and eventually let them be their own people. Second, I'd love to have a great time writing a piece that involves characters that are dear to me. I did this in the Yu-Gi-Oh, Yami no Matsuei, and Petshop of Horrors fandoms and now I do it in Batman/Nightwing. Third is my development and growth as a writer and eventually as a person._

_Feedback— regardless whether it is on or off the list—will be greatly appreciated since it will help me with my purpose as well as my development as a writer. I thank everyone in advance for reading this fic as well as for your help and support :-)_

_General timeline for this one-shot fic is after the events depicted in the Batman and Nightwing series and before the DC 52 Reboot (with the exception of Batgirl 2011—Volumes 1 to 3). Specific timeline for this fic is immediately after the events of Batgirl 2011, Volume 3. This fic also takes the position that events in Batgirl 1 to 3 and the entire "Mirror Arc" happen before the events of Nightwing 2011 #1. _

_This fic takes the position that everything that happened thus far in the DC universe will still remain as true and that the reboot series (if applicable) are the characters' continuing adventures. _

_In this fanfic, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Damian is Robin, and Tim Drake is Red Robin._

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks…<strong>

_To Ellen Fleischer and John U for beta-reading this chapter. And Ellen, thanks for being an awesome editor. I've learned a lot from you :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Location—Santorini (Thera), Greece<strong>

**Timeline—21 years ago**

In an isolated location where one could find a network of caves, looming figures dressed in black velvet robes congregated in silence by the mouth of a particular cave. To the group, this island where these caves were located served as castle, heaven, altar, and sacred ground. No one in the group had any fear of having this place or their activities discovered, for trespassers—whether intentional or unintentional—were immediately silenced.

From time to time, the participants glanced at the night sky in anticipation of the sign that they had waited for so long. All of the signs were there, save for one...

Finally, the last sign appeared in the sky. The full moon between October to November, also called the Hunter's Moon or Blood Moon, became redder still.

The participants closest to the mouth of the cave filed in and began their trek towards its heart. Most of the cloaked and masked participants held a lit candle as they chanted an incantation in an ancient tongue. They took their time, knowing full well that they would arrive at their destination with enough time to prepare for and complete their task.

The two who led the procession—a man and a woman clad in burgundy velvet robes—clearly stood out from the rest of the flock. Aside from their keeping absolutely silent, they carried two essential requirements for tonight's event. The man protectively clutched a golden tome with blank pages of thick parchment. The woman cradled a crying newborn swaddled in a heavy black velvet cloth.

From its inception, the group had patiently waited. It had taken centuries…millennia… for everything to fall into place….

The golden tome which contained incantations crucial for tonight's task…

A baby born on the date foretold by their dark prophets….

The right alignment of constellations during a full moon…

The flickering sea of candle flames lessened as the robed participants' procession progressed deeper into the heart of the cave. The bone-chilling cold draft which blew behind their backs was slowly but surely replaced by much-colder stale air.

After making a series of turns, they reached the designated point within the cave. Once again, the flames from the candles that they held began to flicker wildly.

The man and woman who led the procession stopped and stood side by side before the heart of the cave.

The rest of the participants quietly passed by their leaders one by one, filling the huge cavern but making sure to keep the entryway clear.

The burgundy-robed, masked woman who held the baby whispered in its ear, "Hush, little one…. Everything will be over soon. You shouldn't be afraid."

"You're sure about this, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," said the woman to her male counterpart as she tried to calm down the babe in her arms. She gazed at the baby as if it was an object. "Have I ever given you doubt on my certainty or loyalty to our cause?"

"_Never_," was the man's reply.

Once the followers took their place inside the cavern, the man entered the chamber, holding up the golden tome for all to see. The woman followed his lead, holding the crying child above her head.

Still holding up their candles, the sea of participants knelt and chanted as their two leaders stepped in the middle of the cavern where the mark of an inverted pentacle enclosed in a concentric circle showed faintly.

Once the man and woman had walked into the center of the inverted pentacle with the book and the baby in hand, a bright light illuminated the cave wall facing the entrance.

As if an invisible finger guided it, the light drew an inverted pentagram. The same phenomenon happened on the floor where the man, woman, child, and book now stood.

The group's chanting became more pronounced…fervent…particularly when dark smoke seeped out from the mystical pentacle and inverted pentagram, becoming dense shadows that flickered menacingly around the baby.

The newborn cried louder still, as if it sensed both the shadows' dark aura and what was about to transpire.

The woman continued to pacify the baby in her arms while the man knelt down and placed the golden tome by his feet. He flipped through the thick tome and located the right blank page.

When the moonlight filtered inside the cave from above their heads and shine upon the center of the pentagram where the baby and the book now lay, the burgundy-robed, masked man gave the woman a nod. He lifted his head and declared, "It is time, Brothers and Sisters!"

The robed spectators stood and continued their chant, now louder as their voices reverberated throughout the entire cave.

The woman unraveled the baby's swaddling clothes. She placed the baby it in the middle of the pentacle. The man placed his hand over the baby's heart as he read an incantation written in an ancient and forgotten language from the golden tome.

The night sky became redder still due to the total lunar eclipse—a phenomenon caused by the incantation.

At the same time that the eclipse occurred, the baby let out an ear-piercing scream and began crying hysterically.

The man lifted his hand and smirked. He saw an inverted pentagram form over the baby's heart. His grin became even more sinister as thick shadows congregated around the babe, merging into one misty form, and wrapped itself around the baby's arms, legs, and torso.

An eerie bright light illuminated the site where the baby now laid, the participants' chanting stopped as they deemed their task complete.

The shadow then left the baby alone, becoming denser until it transformed into the misty figure of a tall, shapely woman with long hair who stood before the baby.

The light became brighter, flooding the entire cave for several moments before it disappeared altogether—leaving the participants' candles once again as the only source of illumination.

The baby who served as the center of attraction continued to cry from fear, the cold, and pain. The inverted pentagram seared on its flesh slowly but surely disappeared.

"It is done!" said the man to the large group who remained silent, giving the leader their undivided attention. "Now we shall wait until the child comes of age. Long live, Almagest!"

"Long live, Almagest!" echoed the rest of the flock.

The burgundy-robed man picked up the baby, now looking at the latter with reverent eyes.

The woman approached them, with her gazing at the babe with a much kinder expression than she had earlier.

As the man tried to pacify the babe from crying, he looked at the woman and asked, "Are you sure that you've covered your tracks…that you aroused no suspicion?"

The woman's malevolent grin became more confident as she gazed at the baby and replied, "No one will suspect. And even if they do, it'll all be too late for anyone to stop us. As you've said before, Grand Mystic, no one stops Almagest. _No one…."_

* * *

><p><strong>DAY ONE<strong>

**Location—Wayne Manor**

**Timeline—Present Day**

_Dick Grayson's Point of View_

Poached eggs, Canadian bacon, smoked salmon, and an ample selection of breads and pastries that Alfred had baked just this morning…. Freshly brewed imported coffee, tea, milk, and a variety of juices as beverage choices…. Porcelain, silver, linen, and all the formalities of fine dining…. Chef Alfred there to compliment for a fine breakfast and as usual politely refusing to join us for breakfast due to "pending duties" that he "must attend to" in spite of requests coming from Bruce and me… All the time in the word to chew my food and read the paper…..

Mornings at Wayne Manor were a far cry from my conventional bowl of cereal along with milk chugged directly from the carton before work. Definitely a far cry from my days as Officer Dick Grayson, Bludhaven PD…

It's funny how being on my own changed me from someone who was used to having a full-blown traditional sit-down breakfast to someone who usually skipped the meal entirely. However, I make exceptions when Babs or Alfred prepare it.

The breakfasts that I've been having since I had moved back to Wayne Manor a year ago were reminiscent of the breakfasts that I'd had before moving out on my own. Alfred made every meal an affair—his way of giving us a sense of normalcy and humanity. I noticed that to be true ever since I've first stepped inside and lived in the manor many years ago. The tradition continued long after I moved out and Jason, Tim, and now Damian arrived in turn.

The only similarity between breakfasts at Wayne Manor and breakfasts in Bludhaven was that they normally happened very early in the morning—unless the night work wore us out so much so that we'd skip breakfast in favor of sleep…or unless we had our evenings and mornings blend into each other during a case…or unless evening activities not related to crime-fighting kept us from enjoying breakfast at home.

Today had been an uneventful morning, just like the last few days. It had been a nice change of pace. Another nice change was the fact that Bruce and I had been getting along much more smoothly these days. Change could be a good thing. The tension that had been there between us had lifted. It was nice to have him back after he had been missing and away for so long. It was as if things had returned to the way they were when I was much younger, eager, and naïve…a time before the teenage rebel in me emerged and resented everything that he had to say. I guess that our trials had made us stronger—not just as individuals, but also as a family.

Between bites, Bruce read the main section of the paper while I read the local. For this meal, it was just Bruce, Alfred, and me. Damian had declared last night that he was sleeping in. As for Tim, he had been gone for about two weeks and he wouldn't be back until noon tomorrow due to Red Robin-Teen Titan business.

Bruce, however, was a different story. Late night patrols, fighting Gotham's criminals all night, and then swapping the cowl and all of Batman's trappings for Bruce Wayne's custom-made business suit and expensive leather briefcase during the day…all of that barely fazed him.

And what was Alfred doing…?

Alfred was busy with his morning routine of keeping Wayne Manor and the Batcave in order, although he was conveniently nearby in case one of us needed him. Bruce and I are adults now, but I swear that Alfred still sees us as the children that he raised long ago. I guess some things never change, nor would I want them to.

"Master Richard, telephone. An Andrew Ishino wishes to speak with you," said Alfred, entering the room with the telephone on a silver platter.

Bruce lowered down the newspaper just a little, and then glanced towards me.

I took the phone from Alfred and covered the receiver with my hand, "An old college buddy. Thanks, Alfie."

I had a smile on my face when I held the phone to my ear. "Hey, Bro! It's been years! How did you know that I was here?"

Sounding happy and rather nostalgic, AJ replied, "Got lucky, I guess. How's life treating you lately?"

"Good… I'm good. So what has happened the last time we saw each other?"

"After Hudson, you mean? Well, I went back to Japan…helped my Dad. Flew here and there on business…. Now, I'm moving back to the US. First, though, I want to hang out and catch up on old times with you…meet a handful of clients…take care of something personal."

I chuckled. "I was at Hudson for only a couple of semesters here and there, Ishino. Figured that I didn't carve that much of a legacy or even an impression on anyone…."

AJ laughed a bit before telling me, "Who's counting? Remember what I keep telling you about that…?"

"Quality over quantity…?"

"Yep, exactly right," said AJ, sounding very excited and most probably sporting that customary generous grin that he normally wore when his tone sounded just as it did now. "Hey, listen. Dad, Jii-chan, and I are about to board a plane. I'll be in Gotham in two days, staying at a hotel for a couple of weeks. Dad will be joining me a couple of days after I arrive. We'll be watching a concert in Gotham—Alexa's first public appearance ever. You available to hang out here and there during my visit…or maybe come and hang out with us at a concert…?"

"Sure! I'll make time," I said with a vigorous nod, liking the prospect of catching up with an old friend. "I'll give you my email address. Send me your itinerary. I'll pick you up at the airport."

"Sounds good," said AJ. There was a moment's pause, probably because he needed to get something to write down my information. "Okay, I'm ready. Your email address…?"

AJ and I exchanged information. Once we got that taken care of, I told him, "Okay, got it. See you in two days. Anything changes on your end, give me a call. I'll do the same. We have so much catching up to do."

"Yeah, I know. They just started boarding, Grayson." I could tell that AJ was smiling when he added, "Dad's waving. He says 'hi.'"

I couldn't help but smile either. As I've said before, AJ's Dad had always been nice to me. "Tell him that I said hi, too…and that I'll make up for lost time. Same goes with Jii-san."

"Of course…. I'll see you in two days, buddy."

AJ and I then quickly said our goodbyes and ended our call.

As I resumed my breakfast in silence, I thought, _"AJ Ishino. Great guy…. Good friend…. He's just a couple of weeks older than I am. I just celebrated my birthday less than a week ago, so that means that he just had a birthday too."_

Andrew James Ishino—better known as AJ to family, friends, and business associates... Definitely not a forgettable character... I called him "AJ" when I talked to other people about him. He called me "Dick," just as everyone else did. However, when he and I were talking to each other, we were always on a last-name basis. I guess that it had to do with the attendance roster at Hudson University, as well as the fact that students—particularly freshmen—were normally addressed by their surnames.

AJ and I sat beside each other during student orientation at Hudson. Coincidentally, he also ended up being my roommate. Both he and I had our dreams and goals. He wanted to do his MBA-JD while I aimed to finish pre-law. He was busy with track and field, debate, and the school paper. I simply did my best to get by—my life at the time split between figuring out what I wanted to be when I grew up and being Robin. In addition, Robin's time was further split between doing solo missions and being leader of the Teen Titans.

I think back on how quickly AJ and I became friends. It was ironic because our respective personalities and circumstances shouldn't have made that possible. When it came to each other, we didn't devote time, energy, or the inclination to question the motives behind our actions. We mostly accepted things with each other "as is."

AJ and I were figurative partners-in-crime at Hudson, although he was as straight-laced and overachieving as one could possibly be. I, on the other hand, was just too often conveniently absent as Dick Grayson to get him into too much trouble. On times that he and I did get together, we just hung out and talked, studied, or did other typical college student stuff.

During the Hudson days, AJ had been in a long-distance relationship…some girl in England who he wrote to and called every now and then. Meanwhile, I dated Lori Elton, which was another tale in itself. All he knew about that was that she and I dated and had a falling out.

AJ opened up much more about his life than I ever did. I knew the basics about his Dad and their close relationship, the family business, his long-distance relationship, and Jii-san—a kind father figure that he and his father both loved and respected.

The Ishinos welcomed me to their home in Kamakura, Japan during a semester break. His Dad and Jii-san were both kind, very fatherly. They, along with AJ, made me feel at home during that vacation. Time, opportunity, and my secret didn't allow me to extend them the same kindness and hospitality. AJ never made any issue about it.

I left Hudson shortly thereafter, and then returned only to leave once more. I figured out that Hudson wasn't the direction that I wanted to go or could go even if I wanted to at that time. Knowing AJ, he most probably had stuck it out. The guy was driven, stubborn in his own right. He liked finishing what he started.

Hudson was a rite of passage both for AJ and for me. It was our formal declaration of independence from our loving and concerned fathers. Even though we were too preoccupied during those days, and even though my time at Hudson was cut short, our times together were memorable. As Robin, I saved his life a time or two when he turned up in the wrong place, but I managed to keep my identity a secret from him.

I never asked AJ, but he covered up for me many times to keep me out of trouble. He provided alibis for my sudden disappearances on campus. If it weren't for him, I would've been kicked out of Hudson much sooner than I was. I got suspended for a semester since I was out of the dorms and unaccounted for on campus grounds far too many times. As harmless as it was for that one-semester suspension, it was a wake-up call that college wasn't for me at that point in time.

AJ was sad when I left Hudson. Bruce and Alfred were disappointed when I decided to put my college education in the back-burner—in fact, Bruce was downright irate.

On my last day at Hudson, I asked AJ why he'd covered for a slacker like me as much as he had.

I still remembered AJ looking me in the eye and saying, "Grayson, dude… You and I know damn well that you're not a slacker. Damn, you're still up on the dean's list even if you've been gone a lot. I've read your term papers and essays—you're a good writer. You've got more than a brain in that head of yours. You're methodical yet practical about your ways. You'll be a damned good lawyer if that's what you truly want to be. You'll be good at anything that you wish to do. It's not my place to ask what you've been doing and why, but I just can't watch and do nothing."

I didn't understand. "Why? Why help me so much? You really don't know me that well."

AJ's smile reached clear to his slate blue eyes. I could feel the conviction behind his words when he told me, "Because if the tables were turned, you'd be doing the same for me. And you're a good person. I don't know how to explain it, but I can just tell that you are. It's a rarity to meet and be friends with good people nowadays."

I didn't know what to say…how to respond…to that. I felt humbled by those words, and recalling them now brought back those feelings.

AJ gave me a small, sincere smile. "Dick, if I can help you so that you could continue your soul-searching…to find your wings…then I will. Lord knows I have some soul-searching to do, too. Right now, though, I'm not ready. I haven't mustered the guts to do so. You have more guts than I do about that. If college is not for you at this time, maybe in the future that might change. Just don't let that stupid professor and those attendance-crazy academic clods ruin your spirits. As long as you're turning in quality work on time, who cares why you're not here at the dorms, in class, or on campus grounds?"

Letting out a sigh, I murmured, "I couldn't tell you what's going on with me, AJ. I wish I could, but I can't."

"Listen, I don't need or want to know anything unless you want me to. You most especially don't need to explain anything to those jerks. We're friends, Dick. We'll _always_ be friends. I hope that you'll always remember that."

I couldn't help but sigh after that stroll down memory lane, thinking,_ "I do remember, Ishino. And I've always been grateful for our friendship."_

Over the years, AJ sent postcards to me at the manor. There were about four or five in all. Sending four postcards with a brief note saying "Hi, how are you doing?" was about four times more than I did.

Well, if good thoughts for an old friend counted for anything then I should get a brownie point…maybe a brownie point for each time that I was able to save AJ while I was Robin. At least, two days from now, I'd be given the chance to make up for the kindness that he and his family had shown me. He might not have been Wally, Donna, Roy, a Teen Titan, or a Justice League member, but he was a good friend in my book.

The rustle of a newspaper broke my train of thought. Bruce asked me, "When will AJ's father arrive in Gotham?"

"Two days from now," was my absent-minded reply.

Seconds later, I stopped, blinked a bit, and then stared at Bruce. "Wait a minute—how did you know that his Dad's flying in? I didn't say anything about it."

Bruce let out a subtle sigh. "Lucius and I flew out to Kamakura a little while back on business. I met the Ishinos by pure coincidence. Michael, AJ, and I got along really well, and Ishino Industries now has a long-term consulting project with Wayne Enterprises. AJ will be staying in Gotham for a while. He'll look into WE's food, shipping, electronics, and entertainment operations."

I gave Bruce a puzzled look which slowly turned into a knowing one. "You did background checks on them, didn't you?"

"Standard procedure. Lucius also checked the company's financial statements and called friends overseas that he knows. He was satisfied with his findings," said Bruce, still in his reserved mode. His tone was softer than earlier, though, but I' wasn't going to hold my breath for an apology.

With a pursed-lipped smile, I shook my head then murmured, "Looking out for me…looking out for the business. Understandable and I'm not surprised." I stopped, my curiosity piqued. "So what's your take, now that you've done your legwork and met them in person?"

"You have a good friend in AJ. He speaks and thinks very highly of you. Same goes for his father and grandfather. Everyone I met during my trip to Kamakura was hospitable. They have a reputable firm, which has existed for several generations. They're good at what they do. Good business sense, analytical, thorough. Paper trails show that AJ's been working for his Dad about as long as you've been Robin. Two people own Ishino Industries. Michael Ishino holds 70 percent ownership. His ward, or ex-ward, has held the rest ever since she inherited it from her parents. Michael Ishino became her legal guardian when she and AJ were around 10, shortly after her parents died. Although the legal relationship changed once she turned 18, she's still very close to the family. She was an early starter in her family's business, just as AJ was. She just changed careers a couple of years ago."

"Mister Ishino's ward... What was she doing before? What's she doing now?"

"Archeology… Museum work. She's in the entertainment business now." Bruce then met my gaze, adding, "You've always liked history, right? I told her that you were once a curator for the Cloisters. I asked her to lend her help and expertise for the upcoming Foundation gala. Her connections lent the Foundation some museum artifacts. She wanted to make sure that everything that she needed arrived safe and sound. If you don't have anything to do today and you're curious, swing by Wayne Foundation. Give her a hand in examining the crates that the Foundation received yesterday."

I gave the proposal a bit of thought. Since I didn't have anything planned today, I said, "Sure. I miss playing curator, so why not?"

Bruce gave me a grateful nod and said, "Her name's Alexandra Emrys. I'll tell her to expect you. She should be there by now. You have your access pass, don't you?"

"Yeah, I still do." I then glanced at the grandfather clock, wondering out loud, "It's barely six o'clock in the morning. Do you think that she'd already be there?"

"She said that she'd be there around five o'clock.."

I nodded. The two of us were quiet for a couple of minutes. Then, I sensed something. Gut feeling…

I glanced at Bruce. Our family circle knew full well that Bruce Wayne—the _real _Bruce Wayne—rarely showed his emotions, unless….

The smirk…. _I knew it_, I knew it. Something was up.

I raised an eyebrow. I couldn't help but frown a bit, as I asked suspiciously, "You're _not_ setting me up with AJ's stepsister, are you? Not a good idea."

"Set you up? What makes you think that way?"

"I know you well enough to know that I'm being set up for something."

This time, Bruce didn't hold back the small chuckle. In a nonchalant fashion, he said, "I've never signed up to be your or anyone's matchmaker, Dick. As to you being set up with someone, you certainly don't need it. You're more than capable of handling your personal affairs."

After letting out a snort of disbelief, I echoed back, "More than capable? What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"I don't need to spell out anything for you. For the record, she's not AJ's stepsister. Also, what do you think Barbara would say to me about that? So no, I didn't set you up with her."

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled, shaking my head between bites of food.

Breaking the silence, Bruce asked, "When AJ arrives, would you work with him on his projects? He'll need your help to get familiarized with everything at WE. I already warned him that I tend to ask for your help on the last minute. I also gave him my apologies in case you have to leave on a moment's notice from here on out."

Without hesitating, I said, "No problem, but wouldn't that be more of Tim or Damian's territory? I don't want to mislead him or leave things unanswered about the business."

"You and AJ are friends. That will go a long way. It'll help out Lucius and me a lot. You became more familiar with business operations while I was gone. Good consultants know the right questions to ask their clients. He'll get the answers that he needs from the way you respond to his questions. And Lucius is also available."

I gave Bruce a nod. "All right. Lucius helped me out a lot while you were gone, so I do have some understanding of what's going on."

"I also invited the Ishinos to join us for lunch or dinner. It'll give everyone a chance to get to know each other more."

I couldn't help but smirk. "You're _really_ milking this one for all it's worth, aren't you?"

Bruce just shrugged, playing Mister Innocent. "I _don't _know what you're talking about, Son."

"Yeah, yeah… That's what _you_ say," was my amused mumble.

Oh, I knew what _this_ was all about. This nice quaint lunch or dinner with the Ishinos at Wayne Manor was really an interrogation _and_ a roast. It would give my father the _perfect_ chance to see me through the eyes of an old college buddy…see the things that a background check and classic espionage wouldn't easily uncover…nitty-gritty details that one would make his friends swear up and down to carry with them to their graves. AJ might not be Wally, Roy, Garth, or Donna, but he did know some rather incriminating stuff about me.

AJ, though, would be much of a target, too.

In my head, I was picturing how Mr. Ishino would be joining Bruce and Alfred on this one. The man had a sense of humor for such things. I'd seen AJ get embarrassed before, whenever his Dad put him on the spot.

I guessed that Bruce and Alfred deserved the same pleasures in life. Who was I to deny them? At the same time, though, could you blame me for looking forward to it with the same excitement I would have if all my teeth were about to be pulled out without Novocain?

I couldn't help but shake my head as I finished my breakfast. At least Bruce and I found some amusement in all of this.

AJ and me…. Partners-in-crime, indeed…. Well, at least I wasn't the only one taking center stage for the roasting and interrogation of a lifetime.

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>_

_Nightwing, Robin, Red Robin, and the Batman franchise (characters and all) are the property of DC and their respective creators and legal owners. This fanfic along with its original characters Andrew James "AJ" Ishino, Michael Ishino, Madeline Harvey, and Alexa Emrys are the properties _


	2. Cornered

**NIGHTWING / BATMAN**

**THE PENTAGRAM COUNCIL—ORIGINS**

**Chapter Two—Cornered**

* * *

><p><em>Many thanks to Ellen Fleischer from the Bludhaven group for beta-reading and editing this chapter:)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>DAY ONE (continued)<strong>

**Location—Wayne Foundation, Gotham City**

It was still early morning, although traffic was now beginning to build up.

I entered the Wayne Foundation Building, exchanged hellos with Henry the security guard, and confirmed that Miss Emrys was already in the basement. I might have stuck out like a sore thumb in my blue denim jacket, black t-shirt, jeans, and steel-toed boots but I'd never really been concerned about such things.

I headed straight to the private elevator using my all-access badge and immediately pressed the button for that would take me to the basement. I carried a small basket which Alfred had packed. I also brought with me a backpack with a change of clothes. I would've ridden my motorcycle if I didn't have the basket of food that I now lugged with me.

After I used my badge to open the last of the doors, I then called out, "Miss Emrys? You in there…?"

A woman with a slight English accent hollered, "Richard Grayson?"

I yelled back, "Yes!"

"I'm emptying out some crates! Follow the sound of my voice and be careful!"

I wormed my way towards the back of the large basement. I saw someone deep in thought, scribbling something on a clipboard before busying herself with another open crate to her right. She looked as if she had been working for a few hours.

"Miss Emrys?"

Once the woman saw me, she put down her clipboard, used a nearby towel to wipe her hands, and approached me.

Alexandra Emrys was dressed casually in a short-sleeved black shirt, dark blue jeans, and steel-toed black boots. She was probably around my age, fair-skinned, wearing light-rimmed glasses, and standing about five feet seven inches tall. Her body was well-toned. I wouldn't have been surprised if she worked out or played sports. Her long black hair which reached the middle of her back was tied up in a ponytail. Her black corduroy jacket was tied around her waist. Although she hardly had any makeup on and she was wearing glasses, her hazel brown eyes were expressive.

Mister Ishino's ward, or ex-ward, was beautiful—glasses or no glasses, casually-dressed or not.

AJ's stepsister gave me a friendly smile and we shook hands. "So you're Bruce Wayne's eldest son. I'm very pleased to meet you, Richard. I'm Alexandra Emrys. Call me Em for short."

I blinked, utterly stunned.

_Em…_ Of all the nicknames that she could have possibly used, why did it have to be "Em"?

I couldn't help but chuckle inwardly as I thought, _"Bruce, you didn't call her Em this morning on purpose. You __really__ have one __dry__ sense of humor."_

The nickname "Em" definitely brought back memories of my wedding and short-lived marriage with _Emily _Claire Washburn, a suspected black widow. Her last three husbands died within a year after marrying her. I married her to get to the bottom of the case, making my friends Wally and Donna worry. Babs also got upset because my gut eventually told me that Emily wasn't the culprit.

My hunch about the woman I married turned out to be right. The investigation that Batman, Oracle, and I did cleared Emily's name and sent her best friend—the true culprit out to get revenge for her father's imprisonment—to jail.

In spite of the outcome, the ending proved bittersweet.

After I told Emily the truth about the wedding, I proposed to give it another try but she said no. She knew that I cared about her. She knew that I'd do anything for her son Dennis, and that I loved him as if he was my own kid. She also knew that at that point in time, I didn't love her the way that she wished I did…and so she deemed it best for us to part.

Whose bright idea was it for me to set myself up as the next "black widow" victim? Yes, folks, that's right-the one and only Bruce Wayne, alias Batman.

I just closed my eyes for a second, shook my head, smirked, and murmured to myself, "Bruce, you sneaky devil."

Now I got why Bruce had been smirking during breakfast. He'd still had the smirk when he left for his morning meetings at Wayne Enterprises. He had anticipated what my reaction would be once Michael Ishino's ex-ward and I exchanged introductions.

And I thought that I was the one with the jokes and witty remarks in our family. Never figured that Bruce was after my title.

"Mister Grayson? Are you all right?"

I snapped back to reality. I felt my face get hot as I realized that I had zoned out for a second or two-maybe more. Letting my right hand rest on the nape of my neck, I stammered, "Ummm…. I'm sorry. I just remembered something from this morning."

"I see," said Em with a genial smile. "For a minute there, you had me worried."

My face was still a bit warmer than usual. Embarrassed as hell, I told Em, "I didn't mean to be rude. I'm pleased to meet you, too. I go by Dick." I then slightly lifted my right hand, presenting the basket that I brought with me. "Alfred packed this for us. We all figured at home that you'd like something to eat after working here for a while."

"No offense taken." Em let out a soft sigh, taking the basket and placing it on top of one of the crates. "Bruce warned me about you. He was right."

"Oh? What did he say?"

"That you're a kind person. I'm mostly right about first impressions."

And again, I got a bit flustered. I would _definitely_ make Bruce pay for this.

Still embarrassed as hell, I opened the basket and peeked inside. There was a thermos which was probably filled with coffee, ham-and-cheese sandwiches, homemade gingersnap cookies, and disposable utensils. "It's for two. I ate a big breakfast. I'll continue what you're doing, and you can fill me in on what we still need to do while you're eating."

"I'm only taking a break if _you're_ going to join me."

I let out a small laugh. "Fine-so here…." I reached into the basket, handed Em a ham-and-cheese sandwich, poured coffee for us, and then gave her a cup. "I hope that coffee with cream and sugar is fine with you."

"Coffee, no matter what form, is always welcome," said Em after she took a sip from her cup.

Em and I sat on top of the crates, each of us leaning back against a pillar as we ate and talked. After a couple of minutes of silence while I finished my coffee, I asked her, "So how are AJ, Mister Ishino, and Jii-san doing these days?"

"They're all doing well. Michael-san still makes time if ever I need to talk to him, just as he always did. Ishino Industries has a long-term project with Wayne Enterprises. It's a sizable contract and they're looking forward to beginning it."

After Em drank some more coffee, she turned the tables on me. "Now Bruce told me something intriguing about you. You were _the _Cloisters' curator before? Did you enjoy doing that type of work?"

"I was _a_ curator there before," I replied with a small smile, feeling on the spot.

"Nobody becomes curator for the Cloisters unless the person lives, eats, and breathes that history," said Em as she wagged her finger. "Whether it was through connections or not, you wouldn't have lasted unless you lived the part."

Feeling flattered and embarrassed at the same time, I murmured, "Yeah, I sure did. I've always been interested in history. Before and after the Cloisters, I did odd jobs here and there."

Em leaned forward, holding out her cup so that I could pour her more coffee. "Really? Like what?"

I sighed, mulled over my thoughts, and finally told her, "I come from a family of acrobats. I worked with my parents in the circus when I was a kid until the day that they died. I went to Hudson University, but chose to go a different path. I floundered around, trying to figure out what I wanted to be when I grew up. A couple of years ago, I bartended. Then I became a cop. Drove a cab for one day… Taught at a gym…. Did male modeling…."

Em let out a hearty laugh and leaned more comfortably against the pillar as her gaze continued to rest on me.

I gave her a wry smirk. "Now you're just being mean, laughing at somebody you've barely met."

Still chuckling, Em waved her right hand. "I'm sorry, Dick. My mind goes off on a million and one tangents. When you said that you did odd jobs here and there, I thought that you'd tried it all…and I mean _all._ You're a good-looking chap. I can definitely see you striking a pose and strutting down the catwalk in your tux or clothes that would drape well on you. I would've loved to have seen it first-hand, though."

Now _that _made me smile even more-a beautiful woman giving me a compliment. "And what about you…? Bruce said that you've switched careers, too. What other jobs have you done so far?"

Pursing her lips and thinking it through, Em then replied, "Hmm…. I went with my Mum and Dad on digs and to the museums. I still did that for a while even after they died on a dig in Santorini. Got done early with school so I had a lot of time in my hands—too much, if you ask me. Generations of my family have always been involved in the Ishino business, so I do the same as my ancestors did. I tutored. Researched. Wrote about archeology. Went around the world. Did odd jobs here and there while I was away. Went back home to England, did the same things and then decided to change careers just a couple of years ago."

"_Not _so fast. You didn't answer the other parts of the question. What odd jobs have you done so far?"

"Persistent chap…" Em shook her head and sighed. "Anything and everything that didn't require my cooking…. While I was away, I did the quid-pro-quo thing when needed to stretch my resources and get information for my research."

I frowned a bit, wondering out loud, "You don't like to cook?"

"I love to cook, but cooking doesn't like me very much. If you know what's good for you, trust me on this one."

"I could teach you. I'm a pretty good cook."

"It'd be at your own risk, Dick."

"I'm a patient teacher. I'm also a risk-taker."

Looking amused, Em shook her head and told me, "I accept but as I said, _at your own risk_."

After I nodded, Em sighed and stretched. "I've finished half of the crates. There are only three left. Since I'm more familiar with the contents, would you mind handling the checklist? I'll tell you what to check off. Once we've gone through the three crates, we're done for the day."

I nodded, took off my jacket, and rolled up my sleeves. "Okay. Where's the checklist?"

The time went by quickly, even though Em and I talked about the Egyptian and Greek artifacts that we came across, as I checked them off one-by-one from the checklist. I had always liked history, and learning the story behind an artifact or a building never failed to fascinate me. Going through these crates, talking to someone who truly knew her stuff, and making those facts that I read in textbooks come alive. Holding pieces of history made me miss my time at the Cloisters. I loved that job, but I'd be lying if I said that I didn't love my calling much more than that.

I could picture Tim having a good conversation with Em, too. His Mom and Dad had been archeology enthusiasts. He was somewhat familiar with the trade through pictures and stories that his folks shared with him.

Damian could probably grunt here and there listening to this archeology stuff. I noticed during the time that he and I were together, things of the past held his fancy as well.

There was something else that I still wanted to know about Em, though….

Em loved history and archeology. They were in her blood, just as much as the circus and crime-fighting were in mine. One could never take those things away from a person, especially not if those things linked them to the people he or she loved above all others. If that were the case, though, why did she quit?

I looked at my watch once Em and I had agreed that we were done with our work. "It's two-forty five. Would you like to grab a late lunch and just relax?"

"Sure. We'll call Bruce first. Let him know that everything for this shipment batch is intact."

"Why don't we take my car? It'll be easier. We can call Bruce from there. I'll drop you off here after we're done, so that you don't have to leave your car here overnight."

"I got chauffeured here by the hotel limousine." As Em untied the jacket from her waist and put it on, she asked, "Would you drop me off at the hotel once we're done, whenever that is?"

I nodded and picked up the basket that I brought in with me. We made sure that everything was tidied up before we left the basement. I then walked out of the Wayne Foundation with her, led her to where I had parked my car, and drove out to where she and I could have that long, relaxing lunch together.

In the middle of our walk inside the parking garage, Em stopped. She casually looked behind her and scanned our surroundings.

"Did you forget something?"

After Em took a couple of seconds to gather her thoughts, she replied, "No, no…. For a minute there, I thought I might have." She then gave me a weak smile. "Don't mind me."

I gave Em a slight nod and we started walking again towards my car. Something in me, though, told me that I should scan our surroundings too just as Bruce, Tim, or I was so used to doing.

There was nothing out of place, although my gut begged to disagree.

I carried that ill feeling with me-from the moment that I opened the car door for Em until I pulled out of the Wayne Foundation's parking garage. What surprised me most was that nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Hmmm…that was a surprise… A shock….

Maybe I was bored out of my mind from having nothing more exciting to do than stopping Gotham thugs during nightly patrol. Or maybe I'd just had too much coffee for one morning….

If there was nothing wrong, then why the hell wouldn't this sick feeling just go away?

* * *

><p><strong>Location—O'Toole's, Gotham City<strong>

_Dick Grayson's Point of View_

"Mmmmm— You're right! _This_ is very good!"

As a grinning Em enthusiastically pointed at the chocolate malt that she was now enjoying, I let out a contented sigh and smiled back at her after a few sips from my own glass. "What did I tell you? They've also done a good job with these curly seasoned fries. They're new on the menu. And wait until you get taste that burger of yours."

O'Toole's seemed to be a good place to hang out and have an informal late lunch. For me, it had always been a comfortable and memorable setting. It was, after all, the place where Babs and I had our first date and for that, it would always be special to me.

My mind kept telling me that being here with another woman wasn't a sin or a betrayal of those good memories. This meal and the company I was with were innocent. I was just grabbing a quick bite to eat with a new friend-that was all.

Once Em and I had some food in our systems, I said, "You seem to still be in love with archeology. Why did you leave the field?"

Em gave me a rueful smile, and played with her straw in the glass while she mulled over my question. She let out a subtle sigh. Her smile this time seemed warmer and more hopeful. "I need to find out things about me. I wouldn't be able to make an objective assessment about myself while I'm involved. Do I sound crazy to you?"

Walking away... Regrouping... Those were two things that I could totally understand. I had done my share of walking away from something that defined who I was. In the end, though, I found my way back and returned to my calling as a crime-fighter.

I broke the silence with a soft chuckle and shook my head. "No, you're not. You're not crazy at all." I paused before adding, "So what do you actually do for a living, now that everything's changed?"

Blinking a bit and definitely caught off-guard, Em asked, "Didn't Bruce or AJ tell you anything?"

Now _I'm _caught off-guard. Em looked really shocked. "All that Bruce told me was that you're in the entertainment business. As to your stepbrother, he had to hop on a plane so not much time to talk."

Em let out a soft, short chuckle. "I sing, Dick. That's what I do now. I have rehearsals tomorrow, if you want to come with me and watch… Tell me what you think...?"

"Sure. We'll iron out the details later. What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't have any plans. What did you have in mind?"

"We could head out to the Cloisters, hang out…see the view. I just need to let Alfred know so that they won't expect me for dinner tonight."

"They? Your family?"

"Yeah, Bruce and my younger brothers…. Tim's 17, and Damian's 10. I also have a sister named Cassandra who's around the same age as Tim. I have another brother named Jason. I'm a couple of years older than him, and he's a couple of years older than Tim. He moved out a while back." I got quiet just as I always did every time that Jason's name came up. It was like that for the rest of the family, too.

After Em nodded and gave me a smile of her own, she seemed to be deeper in thought. Then she shook her head and bit into a seasoned French fry. She was quiet for a while before she said, "Dick, I'm an only child and AJ _isn't_ my stepbrother. He and I were childhood friends and eventually dated. Long story…."

It was my turn to pause, thinking about what I knew about AJ. "Were you and AJ dating during his time at Hudson?"

"Yes. AJ broke up with me shortly after his sophomore year. It has been like that ever since."

"At least you two were able to move on. Stay friends."

"Move on, yes—" was all that Em could manage to say. She fell quiet again as she took a sip from her malt. Then, she added, "Stay friends? I'd like to believe that, although I doubt it."

I frowned a bit. This didn't fit my memories of AJ, or my initial impression of Em. So, I asked point-blank, "What happened?"

"Things have never been the same since AJ and I broke up. Michael-san and Jii-san have always been fathers to me. AJ and I argued heavily while he and I were dating. It got worse after the break-up. Nowadays, he and I remain civil with each for the sake of our elders."

"Sorry to hear that, Em."

After a long pause, Em added, "AJ's a good guy, Dick. I can't blame him for all that happened. I didn't cheat on him, but he thought...and still thinks...that I did. He had every right to end the relationship. We're not compatible, I guess. You can't have a meaningful and harmonious relationship with someone who doesn't trust you."

Before I had a chance to ask Em for clarification, my cell phone rang. I excused myself to take the call. I answered the call, once I noted that it was Bruce.

"Dick, where are you right now?"

As I scanned my surroundings, I told Bruce, "I'm with Em, grabbing a bite to eat at O'Toole's. She and I just finished inventory. Everything expected for today arrived safely."

"Good."

I frowned. There was something about Bruce's tone when he said _"good"_ that riled me. I chose to leave it until we were face-to-face time. Instead, I murmured, "About tonight…."

"Plans to hang out with Em tonight?"

"Maybe, but of course errands come first. You know that." I smirked, remembering how he'd set up. "And by the way, about this morning…. _Very_ funny..."

Bruce paused for a couple of seconds and then let out a quiet chuckle once he realized what it was all about. "Brought back memories…couldn't resist…."

Leaning against the restaurant window, feeling much more relaxed, I told Bruce, "They'll be payback one of these days, you know."

"I'd like to see you try."

In my mind's eye, I could picture Bruce and the subtle yet knowing smirk on his face. I grinned. "When you least expect it. You'll see."

"I promised Michael Ishino and Jii-san that Em will be taken care of, at least until they arrive in Gotham." After a couple of seconds' worth of silence, Bruce added, "Damian and I will handle patrol. Don't worry about tonight."

Pursing my lips, I asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll let you know if the situation changes."

After I mumbled my agreement to tonight's arrangement, Bruce asked me to put Em on as he had a few questions for her.

I handed the phone to Em. A minute later, I heard her reply to whatever Bruce had said. "The new shipment's supposed to arrive at the docks tomorrow. If Dick's available, he and I could work on the last inventory then. After that, the next step is for the Foundation team to work on the gala. I just need to inform my contacts that their artifacts arrived safely in Gotham."

Em listened quietly as Bruce spoke again. Then she said, "Dick knows…somewhat. I invited him for rehearsals tomorrow. Rehearsals first, then the Foundation to continue inventory..."

Seconds later, Em said, "Yes, thanks, Bruce. Thanks for everything. It's a pleasure. Here's Dick."

Once I had my phone back, I told Bruce, "I'm heading out to the Cloisters with Em. Show her around…have dinner somewhere around there. I'll call Tim…see if he has free time to hang out with Em and me."

"Good idea, just in case you need an excuse to disappear. See if Tim needs anything and let us know."

I knew Bruce very well. That was his way of reminding me to see how Tim was doing, too. This didn't change even though my younger brother reported to us every night.

While Bruce was still on the line and able to overhear, I looked at Em and asked her, "Would it be all right for Tim to hang out with us... maybe come do the inventory with us tomorrow and the rehearsals if he's not busy?"

I was relieved and glad when Em replied enthusiastically, "Sure! I'd love to meet him."

"Great!" I then turned to Bruce and told him, "I'll call Tim. He always liked hanging out there."

Sounding pleased, Bruce said, "All right... Take care, Son. Tell Tim to do the same."

My heart warmed up. Bruce might not utter the 'L word', but he had his ways of letting you know…and for many years, I had misunderstood. Now however, I could clearly see as to how blessed I've been all these years even though our relationship was complicated. No matter how old I have gotten, no matter how many ups and downs Bruce and I have gone through all these years, no one could ever stop me from smiling for moments such as this.

Forgetting that I was with a near-total stranger and yet not caring, I told Bruce, "Take care, too…you, Alfie, and Damian."

Although Bruce was quiet on the other end, I could tell…feel…that he was saying the same words back to me in the silence. "I'll see you when you get back."

I let Bruce hang up first. Then I focused my attention on Em. Seeing her smile at me, I asked with a grin of my own, "What…?"

"It's all good. You're not one to hold back what you think and feel about your loved ones."

My face heated up a little. "I'm not an angel all the time, Em."

"I'm not an angel, either. Compared to me, you're a saint." Lighthearted, Em glanced at her wristwatch. "So how far would the Cloisters be from here?"

"Just a couple of hours away without traffic. Let me call Tim and give him the heads up that we're coming his way."

"Is your brother all moved out and on his own now?"

"No, not quite. He's in New York on business for Bruce. He's supposed to be back tomorrow at noon, but maybe he'll ride back with us if he's already done and save himself a plane trip." I thought about my younger brothers. I'm still optimistic that they'd eventually learn how to trust and love each other as brothers should. They're still far from it despite marked improvements. "Tim and Damian have very good heads for business. They know their numbers. They're computer whizzes, too. Much more so than I am.…"

"Oh?"

"Well, I get by," I replied, recalling instances where Tim and Damian had demonstrated just how smart they were. "But the two of them? They're good."

"You're a humble man, aren't you, Dick Grayson?"

I chuckled. "_Really?_ What makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling... I take you for a master of all trades—not just a jack. You know a lot, yet you don't let it get to your head."

"I give credit where credit is due. That's all."

Em then gave me a pursed-lipped smile. "You are going to play museum guide tonight, right?"

"Why don't we compare notes instead? It'll be more of a learning experience for us. I'm sure Tim would love that, too. So thirty minutes, then head out there?"

Time flew by quickly and thirty minutes later, Em and I walked out of O'Toole's. We headed back to where I'd parked the car, two blocks away.

I slowed down the pace and closed my eyes for a minute to focus on our immediate surroundings. Filtering out the regular noise in my head, I came to a conclusion.

Someone had been following us….

I casually stopped in front of a clothing store. "I need to look for something here. We'll be quick, I promise."

Em and I went into the boutique. She went straight to the women's section where the scarves, belts, and other accessories were. I marched towards men's accessories to confirm my earlier gut feeling.

At the same time, I carefully chose five leather belts that would suit my purpose.

There were two men lingering near the boutique. Another man across the street seemed to be communicating with them. I had a feeling that they had been following Em and me for a while.

Once I was sure of the situation, I joined Em at the cash register with the belts. The cashier was about to finish ringing up Em's purchases-a long silk scarf and a black leather belt.

Em motioned towards what I was holding. "I should borrow one of yours. If you get two more, you can have a belt for each day of the week."

"No one could have enough belts," I joked. "But truthfully, not all of them are for me."

Smiling at the cashier, I told him as I presented my selection, "Would you kindly add her purchases to my total?"

"Dick, no..."

"I insist. Consider it a welcoming gift, Em."

Em gave me a sheepish smile. "Then I say thank you. You're very thoughtful."

While the cashier rang up the purchase, Em asked, "So after this, we're going to meet up with Tim?"

"Not quite."

Em looked at me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that the men who had been following us from the Wayne Foundation were still there. I told Em at a volume that only she could hear, "Whatever happens, just stay close to me."

"What's wrong?"

"Someone's following us, Em. They're outside this store waiting. I don't know why, but we've been followed since we left the Foundation."

"All right," said Em, doing her best to not look worried.

"Everything will be all right. Trust me." I gave Em a small smile, held my hand out to her. "Ready?"

Em nodded, took my hand, and walked out of the store with me.

Sure enough, the two men began following Em and me again. From out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the man across the street jaywalk to our side.

Em and I turned onto the street where I had parked. Here, there were no pedestrians or motorists around. There were also no cops...a _perfect _opportunity for an ambush.

Whether as Dick Grayson or as Nightwing, I could take them down no problem.

Trouble was that I had Em with me and I was in Dick Grayson mode, which meant that I couldn't show off my chops. I had to do everything that I could to protect us, but without blowing my cover.

I kept alert, doing my best to determine how many opponents I'd be up against if they choose to cause trouble. I had counted three when I was in the store with Em, but my instincts told me that there were more.

Soon, the thugs came out in the open to make their move.

There were six troublemakers that I had to deal with-the three trailing us from behind, plus three others coming from different directions and now closing in on us before Em and I could reach the car.

A minute later, Em and I were surrounded. These guys were dangerous-murderous, even. However, something about them told me that they weren't locals.

With narrowed eyes, I stayed calm and assessed my surroundings. I told Em, "Get behind me and stay close. Get one of the belts in my bag. Arm yourself. Don't let them touch you."

"What about you?"

"Slip a belt in my hand. We'll get out of this, all right?"

"Dick..." Em whispered as she followed my instructions and stayed close.

One of the men in front of us pulled out a butterfly knife, flicked it open for Em and me to see, and ran straight towards us.

From behind, I heard at least two of the thugs do the same.

The next second, a panicked Em yelled from behind me, "Dick, watch out!"

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>_

_Nightwing, Robin, Red Robin, and the Batman franchise (characters and all) are the property of DC and their respective creators and legal owners. This fanfic along with its original characters Andrew James (AJ) Ishino, Michael Ishino, Madeline Harvey, and Alexandra Emrys are the properties of PJ Zatken. _


	3. A Friend in Need

**NIGHTWING / BATMAN**

**THE PENTAGRAM COUNCIL—ORIGINS**

**Chapter Three—A Friend in Need**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

_Many thanks to Ellen Fleischer from the Bludhaven group for beta-reading and editing this chapter :)_

* * *

><p><strong>DAY ONE (continued)<strong>

"Dick, watch out!"

At the same time that Em cried out her warning, the thugs in front of Dick let out a yell as they rushed forward.

A split-second later, the three behind Dick did the same.

"Stall the three in front of you!" Dick yelled to Em." Push them as far away as you can!"

"Yes!" Em hollered, hoping that Dick could hear her above the noise.

"_Got to send these boys down fast!"_ thought Dick, as he tightened his hold on the belt, let it uncoil from his left hand, and attacked. He could see in the crooks' eyes that they mean business and were likely to kill if necessary. The question that ran through his mind was, _"Who sent them?"_

Acting quickly, Dick hit the thug directly in front of him on the forehead with the free end of the belt. He then lashed out with the power and speed of a bullwhip twice more, hitting the second and third goons in the face.

As for Em, she sprayed the small aerosol bottle of hairspray into the remaining attackers' eyes. With her free hand, she whipped out her own belt and lashed out at her now-blinded attackers.

Em's belt hit one of the thugs twice—first on the forehead and then across the cheek, disorienting him further. Seconds later, he was on all fours, reeling in pain after a strong kick to the stomach.

Dick kicked the second goon full force in both stomach and jaw, sending him careening into the first thug and knocking them hard to the cold pavement.

Immediately, Dick landed a knock-out punch squarely against the third goon's face putting him out cold.

The fifth thug grabbed Em, intending to use her as a human shield against Dick.

Em stomped the right heel of her shoe down hard against the middle of the fifth thug's foot. She then shoved him away and into the sixth goon before he went down, banging his head against the curb.

The first thug recovered from Dick's attack. He blindly charged towards Dick with knife in hand.

In response, Dick sent the first thug to sleep with a quick but effective punch.

This time, the fourth attacker got up. Even though he was obviously still in pain, he rushed towards Em. Dick grabbed him by the collar and knocked his head against the sixth goon's heads as if they were cymbals, rendering both of them unconscious.

Before the fifth thug could recover, Dick grabbed him by the collar and pushed him to the pavement. Without taking his gaze from his captive, he asked Em, "Are you all right?"

Em ran towards the still-unconscious first thug, with the bag containing the belts still in her hand. "Yes! I'll tie up the rest with the belts and call the police!"

Dick pinned the fifth thug harder against the pavement with one knee. Through gritted teeth, he demanded, "Who sent you?"

The thug did not answer, which prompted Dick to press his captive harder against the pavement as he bound his wrists with the belt in his hand. "_Don't _make me ask again! _Who _the hell sent you?"

The thug looked at Dick and smirked as he uttered words that Dick did not understand, but which Em turn her head in their direction.

Dick applied pressure to the nape of the thug's neck, forcing unconsciousness and leaving him free to help Em secured the rest of the goons. He tried to make it look as if the thug had fainted from his ordeal, and hoped that he hadn't aroused Em's suspicions.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY ONE (continued)<strong>

**Location—Downtown Gotham City**

**30 minutes later**

The police eventually arrived at the scene in response to Em's emergency call. Patrol officers secured the six attackers with handcuffs while two detectives took brief statements from Dick and Em.

A couple of minutes later, Commissioner Gordon arrived. After he took in the scene and verified that everything was under control, he approached Dick and Em. "I was on my way back when I heard what happened. Are you two all right?"

"A bit shaken, Commissioner, but we're fine," said Dick, smiling as he exchanged a firm handshake with Jim Gordon.

After letting out a sigh of relief, Jim Gordon said, "Thank God that you're both safe. Why don't you two take a ride with me so we can get a full report, let you press charges, and get you out of here? Do you want me to call your homes to let them know about what happened here?"

"I have my car parked nearby, Sir," Dick replied, as he gave Gordon a quick, grateful handshake. "Em and I could give you a ride, if that's all right with you."

Gordon advised the lieutenant and the sergeant who were with him that he'd be returning to the police station with Dick and Em.

Once the commissioner was free, Dick introduced him to Em, "Em, meet Commissioner Jim Gordon from the Gotham City Police Department. He's also a good friend of the family."

Em gave Gordon a soft smile and a nod.

Dick gestured to, "Commissioner, this is Alexandra Emrys-a family friend who's visiting Gotham City."

Em and Gordon exchanged handshakes. "Pleased to meet you and welcome to Gotham, Em. I'm sorry that you went through this. My men and I will do our best to take care of it."

With a genial smile, Em replied, "Thank you, and please call me Em, Commissioner. If it weren't for Dick, I don't know what would've happened to me."

"Dick Grayson here was a police officer in Bludhaven. I'm glad that the skills he learned during those days came in handy today," said Gordon with a kind smile as he glanced towards Dick. He dug his hands into his coat pockets as he and Em followed Dick towards the car.

"I definitely agree with you, Commissioner," said Em, still smiling as she glanced over to Dick.

Noticing that Gordon was suddenly quiet, Dick looked at him. "Anything wrong, Commissioner?"

"Nice car, Dick," was all that Gordon managed as he stared at the Ferrari FF.

"Not really mine. I just borrowed it from Bruce."

"I beg to disagree, Son. As far as I'm concerned, it's _your_ car."

"I'll take the back seat, Commissioner. Why don't you sit up front with Dick?" Em offered with a smile, taking the initiative by moving to the back door once Dick deactivated the car's alarm system.

Dick held out an open palm with the keys to the Ferrari resting in it, giving the commissioner a knowing grin.

Jim Gordon shot the younger man a puzzled look.

"If you'd like to, Commissioner, you can drive. It'll free me up to call home and tell them what happened."

The commissioner nodded, took the car keys, and stepped into the driver's seat. He started driving toward the police station.

Once Dick heard the phone picked up at the other end of the line, he said, "Hi, Alfred? It's me. I'm with Commissioner Gordon and Em. We're heading towards the police station."

"Are you and Miss Emrys all right, Master Dick?" Alfred asked. His tone was even, but Dick heard the concern below the surface.

"Yes, we are Alfie. Is Bruce there? May I speak with him?"

After reassuring Alfred that he and Em were safe and unharmed, Bruce came on the line and Dick filled him in carefully-remembering that the commissioner and Em were in the car, able to overhear the conversation.

When Dick finished the call, he leaned back in his seat and replayed the incidents in his head. Recalling the weird gibberish that the fifth thug had mumbled, he glanced over his shoulder to Em and asked, "Did you understand what that thug said earlier?"

Em was silent, which prompted Dick to turn around and repeat, "Em, what did that nut-job say?"

"It was ancient Greek. Rough translation: '_Soon, the Council shall be no more. Almagest will make sure of that_.'"

"You said that it's ancient Greek?"

Em smiled at Jim Gordon, who she saw looking at her from the rear-view mirror. She could tell from his voice that his curiosity had been piqued. "Former archeologist, Commissioner."

"I see," said Gordon, refocusing his attention on the road.

"_Almagest?"_ thought Dick. _"Got to find out more about them... Those thugs weren't easy to knock out. If they're just the beginning of things to come, it's going to be one __ugly__ ride."_

* * *

><p><strong>DAY TWO<strong>

**Location—Loft, New York City**

**2:05 A.M.**

_Tim Drake's Point of View_

There were three bedrooms in the New York loft. I used the first one, which left the second—the one that Dick used as his room during his New York stay—nearly untouched. The third bedroom was a little fortress for crime-fighting and solitude. Each bedroom and enclosed area was soundproof, and the entire loft had been soundproofed from the outside for complete privacy and secrecy.

So far, I loved my two-week stay here in the Big Apple. I could appreciate why Dick loved this city so much and made it his home too. The city had so much to offer—a great nightlife, its own unique culture, the hustle and bustle of urban life.

And urban life brought its own set of societal problems, with crime high on that list.

It was great that Dick had decided to swing by and invite me to hang out with him, even if he had a girl with him. I never liked being a third wheel, but my eldest brother had this way of making everyone around him feel welcomed and wanted.

Em—like Dick—was warm, easygoing, and friendly. She had her own brand of humor that would fit right in with the Wayne family. I could also tell that she was a nerd and a bookworm, and I mean that as a compliment. Being an archeologist, she was well-versed in the past. At the same time, she was also technologically savvy, although Barbara was still hands-down the queen and champion in that department.

So how was The Cloisters and dinner with my brother and Em? It was fun! The three of us agreed to take another trip out there since our time at The Cloisters was far too short last night.

Between Dick, Em, and what I could remember from my parents' tales of their travels, it was as if I had taken a trip back in time. The visit to The Cloisters brought to life ancient artifacts and ruins that I'd read about in magazines and seen in my travels. It had helped me understand what had held my parents' fascination for things of the past. It had helped me get my mind off things that had been bugging me for a while.

And it made me miss my Mom and Dad again.

The three of us hung out at our favorite spot—the one where Dick and I could see Gotham City and the Hudson River. The serene view gave me a small amount of needed peace of mind.

I still thought about Mom and Dad, especially at this point in my life, as June came closer.

I let out a soft sigh. My eyes had been closed, but my mind was running in circles.

"Can't sleep, either? Do you want me to move into the spare room so you can have your space?"

Without moving, I replied, "No. Force of habit since we're a family of night owls."

"Or bats," quipped Dick, who let out a quiet chuckle.

Who was I fooling? I couldn't get to sleep, no matter what I tried. I sat akimbo in bed and leaned against the headboard. "So why can't you sleep?"

"Too much excitement for one day, I guess," said my brother, sitting up in bed and facing me. He was quiet for a while, as if he was trying to figure out what was going on with me. "Any leads on your search for the new Teen Titans?"

"I'll get there eventually. I'm still researching. All that I know is that incidents involving confirmed or suspected meta-human teens are on the rise. I don't know why just yet. Once I get all my info together, I may ask for your help."

"Anytime, Buddy. Anytime…" Dick's tone turned more serious, as he changed the topic. "And what about the other issue?"

"What other issue?"

Dick gave me an encouraging smile. "Such as the one that's _really_ been bugging you all this time?"

I pursed my lips and let out a sigh. "I'm… Well, I'm trying to figure out things, too."

Dick's eyes narrowed a bit. "Things such as…?"

"What's next for me? I'm graduating soon, you know. This thing about the Teen Titans and being Red Robin… I have to figure out where I want to go… if I want to go to college. What do you think?"

"Have you talked to Bruce or Alfred about it? Cassandra, even…?"

I felt a bit of tension bubble inside—not because of Dick, but because of the idea of having this conversation with Alfred and most especially Bruce. "No, I haven't. Cass and I talk about a lot of things, just as you and I do. But this is different. I want to hear _your_ thoughts. You've been through this before."

My eldest brother smiled at me, which made me feel better. He surprised me when he said, "You're doing very well, if you ask me. And just my humble two cents, you should go to college. Of course the final decision is always yours."

Frowning just a bit, I said, "Got a question for you. Just don't get mad when I ask it, okay?"

"Sure."

"You chose not to go to college. If you think that college is such a great idea, then why did you drop out in the first place?"

Dick was quiet for a moment. He gave me his usual understanding smile as he considered my question. "I just put college in the backburner, Tim. I need to figure things out in my life. You and I have the same mentor, walked along the same path as Robin, and we're brothers for real, now, in all the ways that matter. But still, you and I are different people. Dick Grayson's path might _not_ be the best route for Tim Drake Wayne. Only _Tim Drake Wayne_ can figure out and walk the path that Tim Drake Wayne's meant to take in life."

After a long pause, Dick added, "Besides, I'm thinking about going back and getting my degree. Pre-law…maybe even an MBA-JD. Who knows?"

"So that two-month time off to recuperate got you thinking along those lines?"

Looking directly at me, Dick replied, "All these years, I've been thinking about college here and there. I loved it when I was at Hudson, but the circumstances made it challenging."

"What happened?"

"I had a professor who made my disappearances on campus a big deal. To him, I was just another rich brat who wouldn't amount to anything, yet there I was. It irked him more that I had the grades. Other professors would've left me alone, but he didn't. He was well-connected, so he swayed some of the deans to make life hell for me while I was there."

"That bad, huh…?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

After a pause, Dick added, "No matter how bad it was, that never took away my desire to go back to college and finish it. Seeing a diploma hanging on my wall is looking like more of a possibility for me now than before. I figured that I could be more help to WE by learning things that I can't pick up on our night job."

"But you're not going to retire on us, right?"

"Not in this lifetime or the next, Buddy," said Dick with a smirk. "I love fighting crime and being shot at every night far too much to just give it up."

Now it was my turn to chuckle. I could definitely relate to what my eldest brother was saying. Another thing that ran in this family… _my_ family… was a quirky sense of humor… others would call it sarcastic.

Dick's sense of humor and presence were comforting. I could speak what was in my mind and not be afraid of being judged or frowned upon. There was something approachable about him that made him a great confidante and sounding board.

The longer I knew Dick, the more that I understood what I saw in him. He listened to me as an equal, yet gave me the affection that a younger brother would welcome from an older brother that he idolized. He didn't offer advice unless I asked for it. He knew the right things to say at the right time. He was a calming, strong presence in the family… maybe as strong as Bruce, maybe even stronger when the occasion warranted, seeing as he was not afraid of Bruce.

I felt humbled and honored to walk the path that Bruce and Dick did. Being out there night after night made me see myself as part of something greater than myself and larger than life.

Whoever said that the eyes were the window to one's soul was telling the truth. I guess what made Dick more approachable than Bruce was that oftentimes, I knew where I stood just by gazing into his eyes. Bruce, as much as he had improved in the area of inter-personal relationships since he officially returned as Batman, still played things closer to his chest than Dick ever would.

Bruce and Dick might have been on opposite ends of the spectrum when it came to interpersonal relationships, but they both got equal respect from me.

"Seriously, Tim," continued Dick, bringing my mind back to our conversation, "Don't rule out college just because I once did. Give it some thought. I got kicked out of school because I was off campus far too often. I put the college life aside for a little while. I still need to grow up a bit more to know what road I should take when I'm not fighting crime. But you're more mature now than I was when I was 17."

"What's the downside in waiting for college? Look at you. You're still young. You just turned 21. You're very good at what you do. You know a lot of things. You're an awesome crime-fighter. You were a good cop. You were a good curator. You were also good at the other jobs that you've done. You did all of that without a degree."

Dick's smile was gracious as he admitted, "Yes, you're right. You don't need a diploma to get ahead in life. But think about it this way. If I have chosen the other way and balanced college with the life that you and I have, the family would have _two_ graduations to celebrate in June."

I frowned. "You make it sound as if you're regretting your decision."

"I _never_ regretted that decision, Tim. I just decided to put college aside until I I'm ready to get serious about it." Dick smiled warmly at me. "To me, it has never been a question of whether I _should_ go to college or not. It's a question of _when _should I go back to college. Am I making sense, Little Brother?"

All that I could do was nod to tell him that I understood what he was saying. I needed more time to think about things.

Dick must have read my mind. "You still have time. You've applied to colleges already and got acceptance letters, so it's just a matter of choosing now where you want to go. It's November, so you have six months before graduation to take back your decision once you've made your choice. Actually, you even have a total of nine months if you count the time before fall semester starts."

"I know."

Dick raised his arms and stretched to ease some tension in his muscles—something that I did from time to time. He relaxed once more and said, "And let Bruce and Alfred know what you're thinking. Include them, especially Bruce, in your planning. I'm sure that they'll appreciate that.

I was a bit worried about asking the next question, but I wanted to see where I stood. "What if I decide _not_ to go to college? Or maybe not to go to the college that they want me to? What if they don't like my decision?"

With a reassuring smile, my brother told me confidently, "No matter what happens, no matter what your decision might be, no matter what Bruce or Alfred think, no matter how they react, _your_ decision _is_ your decision. Include them. Hear what they have to say. Do your best to respect them even if you don't like what you hear."

I didn't respond for a while, but eventually I murmured, "You make it sound so easy."

"It's not easy. I can tell you that right now. Another thing I can tell you is that the 'rebel' card isn't the way to go. Regardless of what happens, you have to take a stand on what you want to do. At the same time, be as diplomatic as you can when dealing with everyone else's opinion—especially Bruce's and Alfred's. They do know what they're talking about."

"Be diplomatic like you were?"

My eldest brother let out a long sigh. "During those days, I was diplomatic with everyone except Bruce. If I could go back in time, I would've approached things differently with him although I would've made the same decisions."

"Then what would've changed?"

"The second time around, I'd have stayed calm whenever Bruce got upset. All that time, he and I gave Alfred a lot of grief. Alfie, on the other hand, managed to keep two of the most stubborn people together on semi-civil terms for years. But being at odds with Bruce? Well, it's _not_ a good place to be. It ate me up inside for years."

I fell quiet then. I remembered many of the moments to which Dick was referring. It wasn't easy being caught between two strong-willed people. Being with them in the same room when they were going through a rough patch was nerve-wracking, to say the least. It felt as if they would punch each other out, given the opportunity.

And there _were_ times that Bruce and Dick _did_ just that... When Batman decided to give up being Bruce Wayne, back when Bruce Wayne became a fugitive, Batman and Nightwing duked it out in the Batcave. Barbara and I had doubts regarding Bruce's innocence since he wouldn't say much to clear his name or explain. Dick, Alfred, and Leslie never doubted Bruce's innocence, but Dick was the most passionate and vocal about it... so much so that he angrily confronted Barbara and me when we voiced our concerns.

Dick was also the most furious when Bruce decided to relinquish his identity and just be Batman. He was one of the key people who brought Bruce back to us. Another time, he was the one who brought Alfred back fromEngland.

I just didn't want to be the cause of history repeating itself in Wayne Manor. I didn't want to put Alfred into that role again.

And as much as Damian grates on my nerves now and then, I sure don't want him going through the same thing that I did, witnessing Bruce and Dick's "cold war." Maybe Damian wouldn't care as much as I did, but I'd like to think that the kid did care about being part of the family. He'd worked closely with Dick after all, and Dick did have that humanizing effect on people.

"I know that you care for, love, and respect Bruce as much as I do, Tim. He is, after all, our father. Someday, I hope that Jason will remember that, too."

"All right..."

This time, it was Dick let out a sigh. "I'm the eldest, so consider that Bruce has already been through this with me. He now knows to deal with it. You and I are different people, Tim. That means our relationship with Bruce is different, although he loves all of us just the same. Whatever ugliness you think might happen probably won't. If it does, then it definitely won't be as bad as it was between him and me."

"_That's_ supposed to make me feel better? It was World War III between the two of you for a while."

"Deal with it, Buddy," said Dick with a laugh, "I'm just telling you that you don't have to plan your own funeral here."

"Yeah, I know."

"And I'm here if you ever need to talk about anything." Dick gave me a warm smile. "Just promise me that you'll think things through, okay?"

"I will. Thanks," I said, smiling back.

Dick gave me a reassuring hug. "You'll be fine, Tim. You're a good kid. You'll go a lot of places. The world's yours to conquer, figuratively speaking.

I nodded and smiled gratefully at Dick. I felt better, to say the least. I'm sure that I'll be talking to him a lot more, as graduation approaches.

After along comfortable silence, I remembered something that Dick had said earlier. "By the way, what happened to you and Em yesterday? You said that you ran into trouble?"

"Yeah…." Dick then told me what happened.

I couldn't help but sigh as I listened. Dick was right—something about the entire thing just sounded weird to me, too. Like Dick, I found it odd that all five thugs were that skilled and well-equipped. Small-scale operations would be lucky to have one good fighter out of five… two would be gold. But five out of five was hard to believe, unless those five belonged to an elite group.

Question was why did those thugs corner Dick and Em? What did they want?

"It wouldn't hurt to check the database and see who'd probably be responsible," was my suggestion.

Before Dick and I could get any deeper into the discussion, his cell phone beeped. He grabbed his phone to check his text messages.

"Tim, there's a change in plans. We have to head back to Gotham in the next thirty minutes. I'm supposed to pick AJ up from the airport, but his schedule has changed. He's flying into Goodwin around 6:30 a.m."

"So we'll head back to Gotham."

Dick's phone beeped one more time. While he typed another reply, he said "All right, but keep the flight change details between you, AJ, and me. He says that he doesn't want Em or his family to know that he'll be flying in earlier than scheduled. Don't know why. He also wants me to go somewhere with him. Don't know where."

"Okay, but let Bruce in on it. We'll tell Em that he needs us ASAP."

"Sounds good... Go get ready. I'll wake Em up."

"So it'll just be Em and me for today? Inventory at the Foundation and her rehearsals...?"

Dick nodded. "If we head out now, that'll give us enough time to drop her off at the hotel and catch Bruce. We'll figure out the rest when we meet up with him."

"No problem." I stretched and yawned. "I'll get ready. I already packed my stuff last night."

"Hey, Tim… Would you do me a big favor?"

I nodded and gave Dick my full attention.

"I'll call Babs later on today, but could you coordinate with her and read up on Almagest? See what you two can find?"

"The word that the crook used, _Almagest... _Isn't that….?"

"Yeah, old-school Greek astronomy... The Earth at the center of the universe, Ptolemy's theory, lessons from Alfie..." Dick sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before stretching. "Those thugs knew what they were doing. They're not the usual flunkies. Question is, who are they targeting and why?"

I frowned and asked, "Do you think it's Em who they're after?"

"I don't know, Tim. But one thing I do know is that we've got to be ready for them. I have this bad feeling that they're still hanging around and they'll be stalking us until they get what they want.

"Roger that," I replied. , "Just watch your step, will you?"

"Always, Buddy. Always..."

* * *

><p><strong>DAY TWO<strong>

**Location – Wayne Manor**

**5:05 a.m.**

_Dick Grayson's Point of View_

As soon as Tim and I got home from dropping off Em at her hotel, he and I talked to Bruce.

Sure enough, Bruce had just arrived with Damian after a long night's patrol.

After saying 'hi' to my younger brother, Damian, and chatting with him a little, I filled them both on everything that had been going on.

Last but not least, I told Bruce that I needed him to back up my story about a minor emergency sending me back to Gotham early. Thankfully, he was more than happy to go along with it.

Bruce, Tim, and I discussed everything as Damian listened.

Once everyone was on the same page, I said, "I've got to pack an overnight bag, bring my tux, and pick up AJ. I'll be gone for the evening and won't be back until tomorrow. If you guys need anything, though, just call me."

I focused on Bruce and said, "I'll call you and Alfred once I find out exactly where AJ and I are going. So far, all I know is that there's a formal party that I'll be attending with him tonight and that I need to bring my tux."

Bruce gave me a nod. "We'll wait for your call. Just be careful out there. If you need _us_, let us know."

"Got it," I said with a smile. "The three of you need breakfast and sleep. I'll get mine a little later. Got to go. See you guys tomorrow."

"Call before you get home tomorrow. Maybe we can have AJ and Em over for breakfast," proposed Bruce with a small smile, although I could tell from the bags in his eyes that he and Damian had a long night—a sign that there had been more crooks usual out last night. Maybe it was an Arkham escapee or a JLA mission.

I nodded in agreement, ran to my room, packed my stuff, rushed down the stairs, and headed out to Goodwin International.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY TWO (continued)<strong>

**Location – Goodwin International Airport, Gotham City**

**6:15 a.m.**

I arrived at Goodwin around 6:15 a.m. and quickly confirmed that AJ's plane was on schedule. While I sipped some much-needed coffee, I kept thinking about AJ and hoping that he was all right.

Around 6:40 a.m., AJ emerged to claim his baggage. I recognized him right away and approached him. If one would ignore the added muscle on his six-foot frame, nothing much had changed about him. He still had short black hair and charcoal gray eyes. His face was a mix of Asian and Caucasian features. And he did cut a good figure in a black leather bomber jacket, black crew neck shirt, black jeans, and black steel-toed shoes.

After a quick exchange of one-armed hugs, AJ and I each took a piece of luggage in hand. As we made our way out of the airport, I noted four additional details. One, women still glanced his way and smiled. Two, he looked as if he hadn't had much sleep. Three, he still had a guitar with him which was an old pastime for him during our Hudson days. Four, he seemed to have a lot in his mind.

By 6:50 a.m., AJ and I had reached the parking lot and loaded my trunk with his luggage. He and I agreed that he should check in at his hotel, put his luggage in the room, and then have breakfast somewhere close by. His hotel was only 15 minutes from the airport, and given how tired he looked, I wasn't expecting much conversation during our drive.

AJ closed his eyes once he was seated in the car, confirming my suspicion that he was sleepy. But once I started the engine and the music came on, he murmured, "Still quite the babe magnet. Did you notice how those women were glancing at us? They'll probably start drooling for you even more once they see this Ferrari you're driving."

I glanced over at AJ and shook my head. As I drove the car out of the parking garage, I replied, "_Babe magnet?_ They were looking at _you_, Ishino."

AJ chuckled and straightened up. He sounded like he was in a much better mood. "Come on, Grayson. When are you going to stop being humble about everything? I claim half the responsibility for those glances, but 'fess up to the other half. Don't tell me that you _never_ went out with other women after Lori…that you've lost that exotic Grayson charm that always worked wonders for you."

What was I supposed to say? Yes, there were lots of women but good romantic outcomes were never in the cards for me?

Seconds later, AJ added, "_And _silence means, _yes,_ that you've had more than your fair share."

"You're insane, as always," I said as I smiled. "Some things never change."

This time, it was AJ who had nothing to say for a few minutes. Then, finally, he said, "Yeah. Some things _never_ change."

From the tone of AJ's voice, something was definitely wrong. This wasn't like him.

AJ and I pulled up in front of the hotel and I went with him to the front counter. He took care of check-in while I talked to the hotel concierge about possible places for breakfast. Once he returned, I gave him our options and asked him to choose.

"Why don't we eat at the café here?"

Once AJ and I were seated in the café, placed our orders, and had some coffee in our systems, my friend seemed more relaxed. "I'm sorry for changing my plans on you like this," he said. "Did you bring something to wear for tonight?"

"It's really no big deal, Ishino. And yes, I have a duffel bag and a tux with me. That's what you told me in your text-message." I then looked intently at him and asked, "So what's _really_ going on with you? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

Choosing his customary point-blank approach, AJ asked me, "Have I ever mentioned anything to you about my mother?"

I thought about AJ's question and then shook my head.

AJ let out a sigh, took another sip of coffee, and then put his cup down and said, "I told Dad a white lie. After all these years, I finally got a hold of my mother. Tonight, she's having a formal shindig at her house in Long Island. I didn't tell Dad about taking this side trip. He thinks that I'm making a presentation to a prospective client."

I was still doing my best to make sense of it all. "And you didn't tell him that you're going to see her because…?"

AJ looked back at me. "Dad never badmouthed Mom, but every time I bring her up, things get heated between us and then he clams up."

I frowned. "But you and your Dad get along really well."

AJ smiled ruefully. "While I was growing up, all he would tell me was that she made decisions which led her away from us. He said that it would be best for us to respect that decision, and that it would be in everyone's best interest, especially mine, not to seek her out."

Unable to hold back a heavy sigh, I rested my elbow against the table and cradled my chin in my hand. "And you want to connect with her because...?"

"Come on, Grayson. If you were in my shoes, wouldn't you feel the same? Wouldn't you seek your mother out, find out why things happened the way that they did, reconnect with her if possible? Wouldn't you want that closure in your life?"

"And that's why you want me to come with you tonight."

"_Yes._ I can go alone, but I'll feel less guilty about it if I'm with somebody I can trust. Dad doesn't know about this, and neither does Jii-san. I didn't tell Em either—_long story._"

Em, as in AJ's ex-girlfriend and Michael Ishino's former ward... Yeah, she said herself that whatever had happened between them was a long, complicated story. I sensed a level of ill- feeling between them, and I wasn't sure how much I wanted to know about it.

AJ looked at me and said, "I trust you, Dick. I've always considered you a close friend. You know that. I couldn't tell them. You're the only one who I can really confide in about this."

Guessing at AJ's frame of mind, I said, "So if you've made up your mind and we're going to see your Mom tonight, then there's no issue. You're grown up already. You're old enough to make the decision."

"It's not that easy," AJ replied. He let out a tired sigh and shook his head. "I feel rotten. I've never really lied to my Dad before. I'm also nervous about tonight."

Oh, I'd been in AJ's shoes before—more than once. I understood the stress involved in defying—even indirectly—a parental order perfectly well. "You _are_ going to come clean about this with him, aren't you?"

"When he arrives, I will. That's the plan. He'll be furious. If he could, he'd ground me for sure. Still, I have to man up to it. I hate lying to him, but I need to have some peace about this."

After thinking for a while, I smiled and told AJ, "All right, then. I'll tell Alfred and Bruce that we're spending the day together and may be staying overnight either in Long Island or at the family loft in New York. We'll go to this party and meet your Mom. By tomorrow morning, you'll hopefully have that closure. Then we drive back to Gotham. You spend a couple of days clearing everything out of your system. Once your Dad gets here and the timing is right, tell him what happened. Tell him what you feel. And after that, move on with your life."

AJ was tight-lipped, but he sounded calmer when he replied, "Thanks, Dick. We haven't seen each other for years, and now here I am dragging you into my problems."

I saw that the server was on her way with our food. "We're buddies, all right? We have all the time in the world to catch up and talk. We'll just eat first. Relax. Everything will be fine, all right?"

My friend let out a heavy sigh and nodded.

The food came. Since AJ and I didn't need anything else at the time, the server left us to enjoy our breakfast in peace.

I couldn't help but scan my surroundings, doing it inconspicuously so as not to alarm AJ. I still had this strange feeling that, someone was still watching my every move.

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>_

_Nightwing, Robin, Red Robin, and the Batman franchise (characters and all) are the property of DC and their respective creators and legal owners. This fanfic along with its original characters Andrew James (AJ) Ishino, Michael Ishino, Madeline Harvey, and Alexandra Emrys are the properties of PJ Zatken. _


	4. Dynamics

**NIGHTWING / BATMAN**

**THE PENTAGRAM COUNCIL—ORIGINS**

**Chapter Four—Dynamics**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note <strong>_

_Many thanks to Ellen Fleischer, Bluejay, and my good buddy and fellow Batman fan John U for beta-reading and giving their respective input on this chapter. Many thanks to Ellen Fleischer for being the awesome editor that she always is! I'm currently working on her edits in this chapter. To these three dear friends of mine, your feedback, support, and friendship are invaluable *hugs*_

* * *

><p><strong>DAY TWO (continued)<strong>

**Location—on the Road**

**12:14 P.M.**

_Dick Grayson's Point of View_

"Whoa, wait a minute—say that again."

"You heard me, Dick. Em_ is_ Alexa, as in Alexa the pop diva no one has seen yet. Didn't she tell you about that yesterday?"

Still stunned by what Tim had just shared with me, I replied over the speakerphone, "She said that she sings. She _didn't _tell me that she's Alexa. Where was today's rehearsal?"

"Wayne Arena. She and the band were awesome! The acts, the dancing, everything was great! It's going to be one hell of a concert."

I couldn't help but smile. "Win-win for Em and Wayne Entertainment. How many nights is she performing?"

"Originally one, extended to two. Both nights sold out."

I glanced at AJ once more. "Did you know anything about this?"

My friend kept his eyes closed. "Yeah, I knew, though I'm not surprised you didn't. Em's very good at keeping secrets. She's been singing for at least three years."

It wasn't what AJ said, but how he said it that bothered me. Trying not to frown, I asked, "You're here to see her perform, aren't you?"

AJ's nonchalant response was, "Dad and Jii-san, yes. Me, no. I'm here mainly for WE business, meeting my Mom, hanging out with you, and sight-seeing."

"No concert?"

"All of us will be there for the concert, including you. I invited you over the phone, remember?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw AJ stretch his arms and back before he propped up his seat. While he was doing so, I said, "Yeah, I remember the invite. What you _didn't _tell me was that it'd be _Em's_ concert. I thought that she was in Gotham for Foundation business."

After stifling a yawn, my friend relaxed against his chair once more. "No, Bro. She's here for her gig. The Foundation exhibit and Alexa's performance during gala night, those are just her side projects. Probably Dad and Jii-san's suggestion."

I nodded and let out a sigh, trying to shake off my annoyance. That was when I remembered that my brother was still waiting patiently on the other end of the phone. "By the way, Tim, did Em buy our story?"

"About you doing something for WE? Yes, she did."

Feeling less guilty than earlier, I mumbled, "Well, that's good. I hope she doesn't think I'm a flake."

Tim paused. "After she talks to Bruce, the four of us are going out to lunch. Then she and I will head out to the Foundation."

I frowned a bit. "Four? Bruce is there?"

"Yeah. He's here with Damian, checking things out."

I smirked. "Damian, huh? How's he behaving?"

I could picture Tim shrugging his shoulders in resignation. "He's being his usual peachy self—testy with me, surprisingly civil with Em, hasn't killed anyone yet…so all's right with the world."

"At least he hasn't been smart-alecky with Em, yet."

Tim's tone was lighthearted. "What makes you think that he hasn't? She must've had practice dealing with people like him." He then paused for a minute. "By the way, where are you and AJ headed?"

"The Hamptons. There's a party at his mom's place tonight."

"_Nice. _Em and I will catch a movie after lunch and inventory. Damian might come with us." Tim paused once more. When he spoke, he sounded rushed. "That's Bruce's signal. They're heading my way."

"I'll call Bruce afterwards. We'll be home by noon tomorrow. As for Em, it's okay for her to know that I'm in The Hamptons. Just _don't_ let her know I'm with AJ."

"Roger that."

"And Tim?"

"Yeah?"

With a smile, I told Tim in the gentlest way possible, "You and Damian play nice. Try not to kill each other, okay?"

When Tim didn't respond, I added, "Damian's doing his best. It might not seem like it sometimes, but he is. Let's keep on being patient with him. And I know that you're making an effort, too... so thanks."

I could picture Tim smiling at me. He got my message loud and clear. "_Fine_, I get it, Bro. Look, I got to go. They're here."

After the call ended, I said aloud, "Dial Bruce—Personal Cell."

"Dialing," said the feminine voice of the car's computer system. AJ and I heard a series of tones before the phone started ringing.

The call went to Bruce's voicemail, so at the beep I said, "Hi, Bruce. I just talked to Tim. AJ and I are heading out to The Hamptons. We'll be home by noon tomorrow. Call me when you're less busy. Bye."

As soon as I hung up, my cell phone rang. Glancing towards AJ, I cautioned him before I accepted the call, "It's Em."

"Right—I'll be quiet as a church mouse," said AJ with a semi-sarcastic tone.

"Hey! How's your day going?" I asked Em. I tried not to frown at AJ's behavior.

"Busy. I just called to see how you're doing," said Em warmly.

Boy, that comment caught me off-guard.

I glanced over to AJ, who I knew was listening in. From the corner of my eye, I saw his slight frown deepen at the sound of her voice over the speakerphone.

I took a deep breath, trying to relax. "I had an early start today. Something for Bruce."

"Right, Bruce did tell me he needed you to stand in for him at some function. All's well. I miss your company, though."

"Tim told me that I missed uncovering the biggest news ever. Why didn't you say anything about your big secret yesterday?"

"About…?"

"About you being Alexa…?"

After a moment's pause, an apologetic-sounding Em said, "I wanted you to find out today during rehearsals, but you changed your plans. I feel bad about being secretive, but Bruce and I are being quiet about it until concert night. May I make it up to you, say lunch tomorrow after rehearsals? That is if you're not busy?"

I smiled, although I was bothered when a dismayed-looking AJ quietly shook his head. "Sounds good. What time are rehearsals? And where?"

"Wayne Arena, nine o'clock."

"Let's play it by ear, then. If I make it back to Gotham in time, I'll be at your rehearsal tomorrow. If not, lunch around one o'clock?"

"Okay, Dick," Em said cheerfully. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Sure. Take care."

"You too. Bye."

There was silence after the call ended. While I would have wanted to talk to Em for longer, I also felt more comfortable now that the call was over.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY TWO (continued)<strong>

**Location—Batcave**

**1:33 P.M.**

_Bruce Wayne's Point of View_

"No prints, Bruce."

"I'm not surprised," I replied. Tim looked like he was about to go motorcycle racing in his new Red Robin uniform—the outfit now in its "rest" or "civilian" mode.

Alfred laid the serving tray on the table. "You're christening your new uniform tonight, Master Tim?"

I could see in my mind's eye the width of Tim's smile when he replied, "Yeah. What I like best are the wings. It's like having a cooler and less-conspicuous version of the Winger."

I smirked inwardly when I heard the word '_Winger'._ I was sure that Dick would love to hear that. If he'd been here, he'd have hidden his disapproval behind his customary grin while giving Tim a "friendly warning" to banter at his own risk.

"I can't take all the credit for your uniform, particularly the wings," said Alfred as he patted Tim's arm. "I merely conceptualized those. Master Damian and his skills made them into a reality. He even made substantial improvements from my original design."

"Improvements?"

"Master Damian has discovered a way to retain the uniform's bulletproof qualities in a less-bulky material. He perfected the synaptic relays on the suit and the wings. He also made the wings completely retractable so that you could wear the rest of the uniform as civilian clothing."

Alfred's disclosure made me stop and focus on Tim, who looked stunned to say the least. "_Damian_ did it? Did he know that the uniform was for me?"

With a soft smile, Alfred replied, "Unbelievable, but yes on both counts, Master Tim.

Tim blinked and blurted out a single word, _"Why?"_

"Master Damian saw the schematics and found room for improvement. He has likewise created enhancements for the Batmobile and a number of other tools of your... trade. The youngest master in the house, like you, has a remarkable gift for such things."

At Tim's silence, I asked, "Have you tested it yet?"

"Yeah," murmured Tim, still a bit lost for words. "Great so far. Perfect."

Alfred still had his customary tightlipped smile when he turned to me. "Master Bruce, you had proposed for a light lunch, so I prepared turkey on rye and orange juice for all. I do hope that you will not let your share go to waste again."

I gave my old friend a grateful smile. "I won't."

"Is there any news on Master Dick, sirs?"

"Dick's with his friend at the beach. He said that they'll head home afterwards after the party."

"And I'll be heading out shortly to hang out with Em for the afternoon. From there, I'll go on patrol, but I'll still keep an eye on her," Tim interjected.

"Let's keep each other in the loop. We can't afford to take any chances." I turned to Alfred. "Are you going to be all right while we're gone?"

Alfred gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me, Master Bruce. I'll let you all know should anything occur."

"You called for me, Father?"

I nodded to Damian, and handed him a sandwich. He took it and immediately sat down behind the computer to begin typing away.

As we ate in silence, I thought about my three sons and Alfred. I shouldn't have any reason to worry, but I couldn't help doing so even though all of them were more than capable of defending themselves. I went ahead and activated the tracker in Dick's watch.

I then glanced at Damian. He was examining the note, the slight frown on his face becoming more prominent. Eventually, he asked without looking up, "Does the name _Asi_ mean anything to any one of you?"

Tim and I stared at Damian for a long time. We shook our heads.

I approached Damian, who handed the note over to me. "There's a watermark on the lower left-hand corner, Father. Hold it up to the light. Have you come across that symbol before?"

I did what Damian told me and saw the watermark. "It's Sanskrit."

I handed the note to Tim, who was now standing behind me.

Damian elaborated. "Rigvedic Sanskrit, to be exact. The watermark is the Sanskrit word for Asi—the name that Brahma gave to a creature he created. The creature took on the form of a blazing, sharp-edged sword."

Recalling something that I'd read long ago, I said, "The divine sword in the _Mahabharata._"

Damian gave a slight nod. "The symbol_ is_ based on the epic. But underground, Asi has the reputation of being death personified. No one has seen him, but they know of his work. Mother and the League of Assassins have been looking for him. I don't know why, but I heard their whispers about him. They made it sound as if he existed for centuries."

My eyes narrowed. "An assassin? Someone who's lived longer than normal? I'd never heard of him. The League and Ra's are probably interested because he might be an immortal killer. Damian, think—is there anything else you know about this person? What could connect him to Almagest?"

"That's all I know, Father. I'd never heard of Almagest until yesterday." Damian then pointed at Tim. "Drake might know more. After all, he did collude with Grandfather and the League."

"I _didn't _collude with Ra's. I was working on a case," said Tim intensely. He did not turn his back to face us, but kept typing on the keyboard.

In a matter-of-fact tone, Damian said, "Did you forget already? You colluded with Grandfather at least twice. You almost used the Lazarus Pit. Then you sought him out when you looked for Father."

"I did do those things, but I _didn't_ collude with him. Get your facts straight."

"Tim, Damian," I interrupted curtly, "We're on a case. _Focus._"

The two fell quiet. The tension was still there, though it eventually dissipated as Tim concentrated more on what he had been doing earlier. Damian, on the other hand, kept his gaze trained on me.

My eyes rested on the note once more, my fingers ghosting over its paper. "What would Asi want with Bruce Wayne? Any thoughts, Tim? You _were _underground with Ra's for a while."

Tim finished typing something. "I've nothing to add, but Pru might. I just sent her a message. She'll probably respond later tonight."

"That's fine," I said with a tightlipped nod.

Tim finished drinking his glass of orange juice, and said, "Heading out now. I'll keep you all posted on what I see out there. And Damian?"

Damian glanced at Tim with a slight frown.

"Alfred told me about the work you did on my uniform. Thanks."

Damian let out a haughty snort. "You're a guinea pig, Drake. If the enhancements fail, you crash and burn along with them. Still, you are correct to thank me."

Alfred and I exchanged glances. He looked away first, but not before he rolled his eyes. I knew what he was thinking. _"That could have been a breakthrough moment. Unfortunately, Master Damian had to open his mouth. Ah well, one may hope…__or not__…."_

Tim closed his eyes and shook his head. "Again, thanks. The wings are great." He hopped on the motorcycle and revved up the engine.

As I saw Tim speed out of the cave, I rested my right hand on my youngest son's shoulder. "All right, Damian. Let's pull up anything we can find on Asi and Almagest."

* * *

><p><strong>DAY TWO (continued)<strong>

**Location – Main Beach, East Hampton**

**1:44 P.M.**

_Dick Grayson's Point of View_

Bruce was on the other line, quietly waiting for my reaction. He wasn't just 'returning my call.' He had his reasons for calling me—something had come up that had him concerned.

I looked at AJ. "I need to take this, Buddy. I'll catch up with you in a few minutes."

AJ nodded with a small smile. He dug his hands inside the pockets of his black leather jacket and went on ahead to give me some privacy. He walked closer to the waters, looking as if he was taking in the view and the serenity that our surroundings offered.

I made sure that nobody was in earshot before I turned off the Bluetooth earpiece. I figured that it was better to talk directly on the cell phone. Knowing that Bruce had already secured this call, I said into the speaker, "Nobody around now. What's up?"

"Alfred collected today's mail. There was a cryptic note addressed to Bruce Wayne."

I slowed down my walk. "What did it say?"

"It said, _'Your family, your household, and those around you are in grave danger. Almagest has its eyes on everyone. Its reach is long. Beware, especially for your sons.'"_

When I heard the word 'Almagest,' I stopped walking. I gazed up at the blue sky. "Tim and Damian are with you, right?"

Bruce sounded calm, although I had a good idea on what was going on in his mind. "Yes. We just got home. Where are you right now?"

"AJ and I are in East Hampton—Main Beach, to be exact. We're checked in at a nearby inn."

"The Hamptons?"

"AJ's mom lives here. He's meeting her for the first time in years. We're just doing a pit stop. After we get some food and rest, we'll get changed and head out to Bridgehampton."

"Any info on AJ's mother?"

"Madeline Harvey, defense attorney. There's a party tonight at her place—an estate at Bridgehampton." I briefed Bruce on everything that AJ had shared with me, including the fact that his Dad had specifically told him to forget about his Mom.

When I was done explaining, Bruce said, "Send us the Bridgehampton address."

He sounded more worried than usual. "I'm wearing the watch that Alfie gave me for my birthday. It has a tracker. Turn it on now, if you like. I'll also text-message you the address of AJ's mom as well as the inn."

"I activated the tracker 10 minutes ago. As to the addresses, thank you, Dick…"

_Wow__… He __actually__ thanked me._ I took a deep breath, and asked once I had contained my amusement, "Any clues on who sent it?"

"None. The sender used letters cut from newspapers to compose the note. No fingerprints; not on the envelope nor on the note. It was placed in our box along with the rest of the mail. We're still analyzing the note, although Damian found another clue—a watermark on the paper."

"And?"

"The watermark's the Sanskrit character for the name Asi."

I blinked. "Asi, as in the divine sword from the _Mahabharata_? Hindu literature?"

"Yes. In the _Mahabharata_, Asi was the tool created by the gods to destroy evil and restore the natural order. Gods, as well as kings and warriors that had been blessed by the gods, wielded that sword. According to Damian, the name stands for an assassin who possibly has been living for centuries. Talia and the League of Assassins have been looking for him. Tim has been using his... connections to find out more."

"The name doesn't ring any bells for me." I carded my fingers through my hair. "Almagest and Asi… Until three days ago, I'd never had any encounters with either one."

"Same here." Bruce fell quiet for a while, and then added, "I want you and AJ to change plans and head back to Gotham tonight after the party."

I closed my eyes for a moment before I replied, "I could. Am I free to tell AJ about the note? After all, it was sent to Bruce Wayne."

After a longer pause, Bruce said, "Not yet, but maybe once you two are safely back here in Gotham. Did you pack suitable evening wear for anything less... formal?"

"Not tonight. Too risky to make an appearance here. It's not one of my usual haunts."

When Bruce mumbled his agreement, I asked, "Shouldn't we tell Em about this? She was with me yesterday, so she might be in danger too."

"Tomorrow. We'll tell AJ and Em at the same time. They'll both be here for breakfast or brunch."

Thinking about Em and yesterday's incident, I asked, "Where is she now?"

"At the Foundation doing inventory. Tim's on his way to see her. Damian was supposed to go with them to the movies, but he cancelled. He's helping with research."

I thought about that for a moment. "Are you adding her location to tonight's patrol?"

"Yes. After the movies, Tim will keep an eye on her."

"Don't know how she'll feel about it, though," I said with a frown.

Bruce paused for a minute before he asked, "What do you mean?"

"I cancelled out on her, and so did Damian. That makes _two_ cancellations in two days—_both_ coming from our end. Doesn't look good."

Bruce coughed. "It's actually two and a half. Our lunch was cut short today. She'll understand."

I chuckled. "Not to burst your bubble, Bruce, but go and tell that to the many women you've stood up over the years. Em might not be someone you're dating, but she's your prized talent for the Arena opening. Mister Ishino entrusted her to you in his absence, and she's doing the Foundation a favor. Right now, the Wayne boys look like a bunch of flakes—starting with me."

Bruce let out a sigh and cleared his throat. "Fine—point taken. Brunch tomorrow at the Manor, 11 A.M. You invite AJ. Tim will invite Em. I'll let Alfred know."

"Okay." I scanned the beach and spotted AJ. "I'll call you guys later. AJ and I will go straight home after the party."

"Watch your back, Dick."

"I will, and you do the same."

After I hung up, I caught up with AJ. "Listen, AJ… After the party, maybe we should nix our overnight plans and head back to Gotham instead."

"Everything all right?"

Giving my friend a smile, I told him. "Yeah, everything's fine. I just have stuff to work on with Bruce before start of business tomorrow."

AJ nodded. "Then we'll head back to Gotham after the party, maybe sooner. No problem at all."

The two of us continued our stroll in comfortable silence. It was perfect outside, with a clear blue sky, warm sun, and nice pleasant breeze. I wouldn't have been surprised, though, if the water were cold. Even so, the beach had its share of waders, swimmers, surfers, and bodyboarders.

Moments later, I broke the silence. "Ishino, I got a question for you. If you don't want to answer it, just say so."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you have an issue with Em and me being friends?"

"I don't and I shouldn't. We broke up ages ago," said AJ with a small smile, his hands buried in the pockets of his leather jacket. "Did I give you the impression that I would?"

"I don't know, Ishino—that's why I'm asking you. Every time someone mentions Em's name, you just have this reaction. It's obvious that there's bad blood between you two, but it makes me wonder why. When we were at Hudson, I remember how you were crazy about this girl from England—who turned out to be Em. So…"

My friend stopped walking and faced me. "What happened? Is _that _what you're asking me?"

"Yes… and how serious were you with her to make you _this_ angry?"

"I… The whole thing… It was _very_ serious, Grayson." It took a while before AJ added, "_How _serious, you ask? Crazy in love, couldn't picture a life without her, about to go on bended knee with a ring and propose to her, left me in pieces when everything fell apart between her and me type of serious…"

"And you_ didn't_ go through with your proposal _because...?"_

"Long story..."

"We've got a couple of hours to kill—that is if you'd like to share? Maybe getting it off your chest might help."

"Has Em said anything to you?" asked AJ with a raised eyebrow.

"Other than the fact that you broke up with her, and that she had to respect your decision? Nothing."

AJ was calm as he and I continued our stroll. "Em's family and mine have been friends for generations. We were playmates—even best friends—from the time that we were kids. You'd think that there'd be no secrets between us. Unfortunately, she's always been a person with too many secrets. When she and I started dating, it got worse."

My friend sighed. There were some big rocks along the beach. AJ sat down one of them and motioned to me to join him. It was a nice, relaxing spot to sit and talk while enjoying the beautiful day and the serene view before us. "I was worried sick about Em all the time and so was May—that's her governess and other legal guardian. My Dad and Jii-san worried about her too, but they took it more calmly than May or I ever did. She was gone most of the time with little to no contact sometimes for days, weeks, even months. I knew that she went on these digs, but it wouldn't have hurt anyone if she had bothered picking up the phone to let us know that she was still alive."

AJ carded his hand through his hair, falling silent for a moment. After letting out another burdened sigh, he said, "We were supposed to spend a semester break together after her business trip in Russia. I bought an engagement ring and planned to propose to her on that break. Days later, I flew home worrying if she was going to be alive to hear it."

"What do you mean?"

"Em had been seriously injured during a dig. She was banged up from head to toe. She had broken bones. She was comatose. The reports stated that her guide came back for her and found her at the mouth of a cave in that condition. The doctors said that her injuries were consistent with someone whose body had been hit against the rocks more than once. They wouldn't give us any assurance as to whether she'd make it out alive, let alone fully recover. Dad coordinated with the hospitals to have her flown from Santorini to Kamakura."

I blinked and then frowned. "_Santorini?_ You said that she was in Russia."

There was sarcasm in AJ's quiet chuckle. "Yeah—came as a surprise to me, too."

After a long pause, I asked, "So what happened next?"

Another moment of silence transpired before AJ said, "Most of the time, I was at her bedside driving myself crazy. Everything just seemed so messed up. I was angry about her lie, but I tried to focus on what was important—being there for her when she needed me most. I tried saving the questions until she got well."

AJ shook his head and then added, "But it was hard to focus and not get upset whenever I'd bump into this guy who kept visiting Em at the hospital. He always left just a few minutes after I'd drop by. Dad and Jii-san saw him, too, but they didn't make it a big deal about it. I didn't know him and I never talked to him, but something about that guy just bothered me."

"Such as...?"

My friend gritted his teeth for a second. "The secrecy..._her_ secrecy. Things just felt off...weird...suspicious..."

AJ sighed, probably trying to calm down. "When Em woke up two weeks later, everyone was relieved. Her doctors called it a miracle. She stayed a week more at the hospital. I kept visiting her, and so did this guy. Sometimes, I'd hear them talking. Once I got closer, she'd say things like 'someone's coming.' They'd be silent by the time I entered the room, and then that guy would leave without a word."

I saw how AJ's body tensed up as he continued to explain, "When I had enough, I confronted Em about everything. She wouldn't tell me anything about Santorini. She wouldn't tell me why she was there. She wouldn't say why she lied to me about it. She swore that the guy at the hospital was just a friend. I told her that I didn't believe her. We argued. I told her that I thought there was something going on between them. I left the hospital, livid. I wanted out of the relationship, but the elders—most especially Dad—asked me to work things out with Em. They must've said the same thing to her, too. We tried, but we were just _this_ short of killing each other and driving everyone around us insane. So I did what was best for everyone and I eventually broke it off with her."

I watched my friend as the two of us sat in comfortable silence. The charcoal gray eyes, the small rueful smile that escaped his lips here and there, and his guarded mannerisms as he shared his story told me one thing—he had changed from the last time that I had seen him. Or had he always had this unforgiving, stubborn side to him and I just hadn't noticed it at Hudson?

It was a while before I said, "I'm sorry to hear about you two. So, what happened after you broke up? What happens now?"

After letting out a sigh, AJ gave me a rueful smile. "I moved on already. I stopped saving myself for Em. She's doing the same. She and I are history, as far as I'm concerned. I just hope that one day, Dad and Jii-san will accept that she and I can't bring back what was lost. Maybe someday, I won't feel like this about her. Maybe someday, she'll stop keeping so many damn secrets from everyone."

A tightlipped AJ shifted in his seat. After a long pause, he continued, "In spite of what happened, I still think Em's a good person. She and I are past. If I had my way, I wouldn't see her until long after we've broken up. In a normal break-up, both sides have time apart from each other to heal and move on. But since she used to be Dad's ward, we don't have that luxury…so it's taking longer to deal with the aftermath."

"Will you two ever be friends again?" I asked.

"Em and I are still friends. We always have been. It's just that now, there's this tension between us. We're both pretty stubborn and strong-willed. I admit to being part of the problem… as hard as I try not to be..."

For a time, quiet reigned, leaving us to our respective thoughts.

Eventually, AJ let out a burdened sigh and said, quite calmly, "I have no issue with you being friends with Em, Grayson. I shouldn't, and I won't."

I looked into AJ's eyes, and saw that he thought he was being honest about his feelings. I knew, though, that the truth might be different if those feelings were put to the test. "Thanks," I said, "For confiding… and for understanding."

Many minutes later, I stood up, stretched, and proposed, "Let's take another walk and then rest. We've got a party to go to tonight, don't we?"

Once my friend stood up and stretched, we continued our relaxing stroll down the beach in silence. During the walk, something struck me about AJ. Back when we'd first met, he'd worn his heart on his sleeve when it came to personal matters. He'd been calm and undaunted in the debate circle, in track and field, on the school paper, and in business. When it came to friendships and relationships, he hadn't held back on his thoughts or feelings.

But what I had _never_ seen until now was _this_ side of AJ. As he told his version of the story, I could see in his eyes how much he had loved Em. I also could see how his love and respect for her had been replaced with feelings of hurt, resentment, and mistrust.

Still, as much as I thought that AJ gave Em too much of a bum rap for her secrecy, I couldn't help but empathize with him and put myself in his shoes.

I couldn't blame AJ. His reactions and decisions, though, reminded me so much of what Bruce would have done if his trust were betrayed. It was the same blend of stubbornness and paranoia.

And for AJ to react so harshly towards Em, I had no doubt that he had loved and cherished her as much as he did his father… maybe even more. She had been his world. And he'd felt that he lost his world and his place in it when things fell apart. I could empathize, especially since I've been there before many times.

AJ's actions were understandable, but that didn't mean I thought the whole mess was Em's fault either. I believed that everyone had at least a few secrets that he or she never wanted to share with anyone, and shouldn't have to. I mean, consider _my_ family. As much as I hated secrets, I definitely had mine.

The question though, was whether Em's secret was worth losing a loved one's trust and devotion.

As I thought about AJ's story, I couldn't help but ask myself, _"If you were AJ, and Babs were Em, would you have done the same as he did?"_

The answer was always the same. I'd never give up on Babs, not on our friendship, and not on the complicated yet special bond we've always had. I was hurt when she told me to leave her alone for now, but I was doing my best to understand her. I just hoped that she knew that I'd always be there for her, and that I wanted her to be happy—regardless of whether that happiness lay in my arms or in someone else's.

A good part of me, though, still hoped that Babs would eventually find her happiness with me.

I placed my hands deeper in my pockets, my thoughts shifting to the mysterious note that Bruce had received. There were too many questions rushing through my head, and I could just imagine that Bruce, Tim, Damian, and Alfred were all in the same boat as I was right now. What did Almagest want with the Wayne Family? Was Almagest specifically targeting me, and if so, why? Who sent the note, and was it sent as a threat or a warning? Last, but not the least, what did this Asi character have to do with Almagest?

* * *

><p><strong>DAY TWO (continued)<strong>

**Location—Harvey Estate, Bridgehampton**

**6:05 P.M.**

_Dick Grayson's Point of View_

I drove through the mansion's open gates. My eyes scanned the surroundings, noting the acres of well-manicured landscaping and extensive outdoor lighting—especially as we got closer to the main house. The Harvey Estate, like Wayne Manor, was vast and private. You couldn't see the neighboring estates from the main house. Even for me, no stranger to posh surroundings, it was impressive.

At one point, I glanced at AJ. He had been quiet for a long time. "You all right?"

"Yeah..."

I sighed. "You don't sound too convincing."

"Nastier headache than I had an hour ago and nerves, I guess. Got any painkillers?"

"Glove compartment. Once we get out of the car, fresh air and the walk will help."

AJ mustered a nod. He opened the glove compartment, fished out the bottle of Tylenol, and returned it after extracting two tablets which he downed with the bottled water that he had been carrying since we'd left the inn. I heard him take a deep breath and saw him relax in his seat.

I slowed down once I saw the first of a string of valets, who pointed me in the right direction. At their instruction, I drove past the huge illuminated fountain and kept going until one of them signaled for me to stop.

Another valet, a man in his forties, approached the car with clipboard in hand and asked, "Name on the guest list?"

With a polite smile, I motioned towards AJ, "Ishino."

The valet did not bother looking at his clipboard. Instead, he nodded and glanced towards AJ. "Ah, yes, Mister Ishino. Miss Harvey made special mention of you. She said that you and your guest will be staying for the night. May I park your car, gentlemen?"

Before I could turn off the ignition to surrender the keys, AJ spoke up. "Thanks, but we'll take care of it. Just tell us where to park."

Frowning slightly in surprise, the valet asked, "How about your luggage, Sir?"

"We won't be staying the night," said AJ with a slight smile, his tone even calmer.

"Very well. There's a spot over there—between the black Audi and the white Bentley."

AJ gave the valet a grateful nod. "Thanks."

I parked the car in the designated spot. AJ got out, but instead of walking toward the house, he stayed standing by the car. Puzzled, I asked him, after a few minutes, "Aren't we going in?"

After a long pause, AJ sighed heavily. "Just a couple more minutes out here, all right?"

I sighed too. "Okay. Your call."

As AJ and I watched the other guests enter the manor, he said, "I asked for this meeting. I waited for this day. Now, I just have a bad feeling about this whole thing. If it wouldn't be too rude, I'd back out right now."

"Don't worry about me, Ishino. We had a nice, long drive. We went sight-seeing. We spent time at the beach. We bought some souvenirs. We had time to catch up. To me, the entire day has been time well-spent. Question now is what do _you_ want to do? Where do you want to go?"

There was a long pause before AJ said, "I _really_ don't know."

I sighed again, this time as quietly as I could. I gave my friend a reassuring pat on the back. "If you still feel off after you've talked to your mom, we'll drive back to Gotham right away."

It felt like a long time before AJ nodded. "Let's get this over with. Wouldn't want to put that nice Armani tux of yours to waste, now would we?"

I smirked. "It's not an Armani—it's custom-made. Yours is, though."

"Oh, _excuse_ me. My bad," said AJ with a quiet laugh. He relaxed a bit although his gaze stayed fixed on the mansion. "No guts, no glory—huh, Grayson?"

"No guts, no glory," I told my friend with a reassuring smile. "I've got your back. Everything will be fine."

AJ and I walked towards the house. Once inside, we blended right in with the others who were all dressed to the nines. I noticed the heads turning and heard the whispers. After circulating for a few minutes, we decided to stay put and observe everything from the far end of the huge and posh formal living room.

I whispered in AJ's ear, "What's the occasion? I recognize some faces here—high-society, influential."

AJ also scanned the surroundings. "Mother didn't say, and I didn't ask. Anyone you know? Anyone from Gotham?"

"Just me, although I've seen some of these guests at the out-of-town parties I've attended."

From our left, at two o'clock, the owner of a feminine voice asked, "_AJ?_ AJ Ishino?"

The five-foot seven, blonde and blue-eyed woman who greeted AJ and me was a beautiful head-turner. She looked like a movie star at an awards banquet with her upswept hair and light-gold strapless mermaid-style evening gown.

After my friend nodded, the woman's smile became warmer as she told him, "I'm Madeline Harvey, AJ—your mother. I guessed it might be you. You look like your father in some ways."

I could understand why AJ was shocked. If I hadn't known better, I wouldn't have dreamed that Madeline Harvey was his mom. He told me that she had given birth to him when she was barely 21, which meant that she was now in her early forties—the same age as Michael Ishino. Her attractive looks, flawless fair skin, and lean physique could easily fool anyone into thinking that she was eight to ten years younger—all without the tell-tale signs of cosmetic surgery.

"My, my! Look at you. You've grown up to be quite the charmer. Actually, you've been a charmer since you were born."

"Thank you, Mother. You flatter me too much," AJ replied, as Ms. Harvey's left hand moved from his arm to his cheek.

AJ tensed up even further as his mother planted a kiss on his cheek and then asked, "So how have you and Michael been?"

"Dad's been doing fine for the past 21 years. You've been doing fine too, I suppose?"

"Yes, I have," said Ms. Harvey with a slight smile, her blue eyes still focused on AJ. "And about your father… That's good to hear. I missed you, AJ. I missed you and your father."

"If you missed Dad and me so much, why didn't you pick up the phone or write a letter—not even once?"

Miss Harvey's tone was incongruously nonchalant. "It's complicated."

AJ glared at Ms. Harvey. "Try me, _Mother_. I'm all ears.

I wanted to raise an eyebrow at that, but I didn't. I guess no one could blame AJ, considering his mother's long absence. Still, his behavior, both this afternoon and tonight, wasn't the only thing that was out of place for me.

Something also bugged me about the way that Ms. Harvey sighed and smiled back at AJ. To me, she seemed too indifferent, given the circumstances. Shouldn't a mother be excited about reuniting with her son after 20-something years of separation?

I knew that both sides of AJ's family came from old money, but I could see a marked contrast between AJ's father and mother.

Michael Ishino was down-to-earth and smart—traits that he had passed on to AJ. His tastes for clothes and jewelry were classic: simple, yet elegant. He was a quiet man with a quirky sense of humor and charm. He was also a principle-oriented man who loved his son above all else. He treated his employees like family.

As chic and shrewd as Miss Harvey seemed, I could tell from her demeanor that she was different from Michael Ishino. She boldly flaunted her looks, success, wealth, and influence—not that there was anything necessarily wrong with that approach. One could tell, however, that she seemed more focused on her career and social standing.

Ms. Harvey glanced towards me and smiled. She looked back at her son. "And speaking of charmers, AJ, who's your handsome friend?"

AJ seemed to calm down a bit. "Meet Dick Grayson, Mother," he said, motioning towards me. "He's a good friend of mine from college."

As AJ's mom and I exchanged handshakes, she said, "A pleasure. May I call you Dick, make it less formal?"

"Of course, Ms..."

With a warmer smile, AJ's mom said, "Please, Dick. Call me Maddie."

I saw Ms... Maddie's… glance smilingly at someone else and she motioned for them to come over.

A man approached. "Maddie… Gentlemen…"

Maddie softly smiled. "Derek, these young men are AJ Ishino and his friend, Dick Grayson."

Derek shook hands with AJ and me. "Derek Anson—Maddie's partner at the firm."

Maddie's law partner was someone whom I guessed that most women would find attractive. At six feet tall and physically fit, he easily stood out from the sea of well-dressed men in a custom-made black wool Brioni tuxedo. He looked to be in his early thirties, although I wouldn't have been surprised if he were around Maddie's age considering that he was a partner in a law firm.

"They're staying the night, Derek," said Maddie, sounding more excited than she had earlier.

"Actually, Grayson and I have to head back to Gotham City tonight. He and I have work-related matters to finish there by 9 A.M. tomorrow."

Maddie looked rather surprised at that. "I see. That's too bad. I had the entire household prepared for your stay. So, I guess you and I should have that talk now?"

"That'd be great, Mother."

Derek had a genial smile when he turned from AJ to Maddie. _"Mother…?"_

"Yes, Derek. AJ's my son."

"A reunion," said Derek, grinning. "That's great."

Maddie turned to me. "I don't mean to be rude, Dick, but would you kindly excuse AJ and me for a little while? Derek here will keep you company."

"No problem. I'll be here, circulating and mingling."

Leaning closer to me, AJ whispered in my ear, "I'll be back. It won't take long. After this, we'll leave."

"Okay," I said, giving AJ a reassuring pat on the arm. "Stay calm, all right? She's your Mom, after all. We'll talk on our way home, if you'd like."

AJ let out a resigned sigh. "I'll try, Bro. I'll try."

Derek and I watched them leave. He glanced at me in a friendly fashion. "Excuse me for a minute, Dick. I need to make a few calls. After that, I'll give you a short tour of the mansion. They'll join us in the library once they're done."

After I watched Derek leave, I circulated, helped myself to some hors d'oeuvres, and looked at the paintings and antiques on display. Minutes later, I approached the open bar and requested bottled water from one of the bartenders. He looked at me as if I'd lost my mind. Am I the only person in this party who didn't want a cocktail?

For a little while, I was bothered by how indifferent Maddie seemed with AJ. Eventually, I couldn't help eavesdropping on some of the conversation going around me. I did my best not to face the other guests or let them know my disgust over their topics of discussion.

One woman said, "Did you see the handsome young men who were with Maddie earlier? One of them—the half-Asian looking one—looked a bit like her."

"Might be a lovechild of hers. Wouldn't surprise me, in the least. Particularly as she's always jumping in bed with the most conveniently available hired help to get rid of that itch of hers," snorted the second woman.

An elderly man interjected, "Aren't Maddie and Derek dating?"

"You'd never know it. They've been like that for God knows how many years," quipped a third woman, her words laced with sarcasm.

"The two of them are hardly exclusive to each other. Derek's as much of a player as Maddie is. In terms of one-night stands and sexual conquests, it's hard to say who's ahead," said the man in a matter-of-fact tone.

"A match made in heaven or hell," said the second woman with a giggle. "So what do you think about the young man—Maddie's child, or not?"

"I'm with Gayle on that one," was the third woman's amused-sounding response. "Makes you wonder what type of person the young man's father was."

The first woman laughed as well. "Maybe he's a smooth-talking, handsome heartbreaker like Derek Anson is, and just as warped as Maddie. I wouldn't be surprised if the young man takes after her."

A fifth woman joined in. "I bumped into Maddie earlier, minutes after I overheard her tell Derek that the young man's her son."

"And?"

After a pause, the fifth woman said, "Well, I asked her who the young man was. She said that he was nobody, just one of the party guests. But she wasn't too thrilled when I asked. No introductions. The two sure went upstairs in a hurry, though, I can tell you."

The elderly man chuckled, suggesting, "The poor naïve soul's probably a temporary boyfriend. It wouldn't be the first or last time that Maddie's taken one of those."

The whispers cut off abruptly and I heard Derek's cheerful voice exchanging pleasantries with them. I pretended that I was busy with my water, but my eyes were still narrowed in disgust over those six gossipmongers.

I'd lost count of how many formal functions and lavish parties I had attended since I became Bruce's ward. Normally, I had no problems fitting in and getting attention. When I was a kid, I'd hated the doting and the cheek-pinching. As I grew up, the way that they paid attention to me… changed.

At party after party, year after year, first Bruce and I, and later Tim and Damian, had always had plenty of people sucking up to us—to our faces. Once our backs were turned, the gossipmongers showed their true colors, never dreaming that we knew exactly what they really thought of us. Bruce was the swinging playboy with ulterior motives, who wanted to match or surpass his parents' philanthropic legacy, but never would. I was the carney boy charity case, groomed to follow Bruce's playboy ways. Jason was the tragic filler for my absent spot who died before his prime—thanks to Bruce's ineptness. Tim—the spoiled problem child whose now-dead parents found boarding school the only solution to straighten him out—was a toss-up. Either he was okay, or "thanks" to role models like Bruce and me, a total screw-up. As for Cassandra, they still couldn't make up their minds about her. Sometimes she was another charity case of mysterious origins. Sometimes she was another under-aged starlet for Bruce's lust—her adoption just a cover for what happened behind closed doors.

After years of hearing such garbage, years of taking Alfred's and Bruce's advice to simply ignore them, and say nothing, I though that I had learned to tolerate such bullshit. I'd been proven wrong when Damian came into the picture. Gossipmongers really couldn't wonder about paternity since he shared a striking resemblance to Bruce. Instead, they speculated about Damian's mother and what she probably did for a living. Alfred and I kept him close during those gatherings, making sure that he kept his volatile temper in check—not that I could blame him for what he was probably feeling.

This party wasn't any different from the others I had attended over the years. Tonight reminded me that I really _hated_ these shindigs.

For a second, I smirked and then shook my head.

Ah, Talia… I wondered what she'd do if she heard the trash-talk. Entertaining thought, but I wouldn't want anyone to suffer at her hands, regardless of how much they deserved to. The six I'd been listening to? They would never live to tell another tale.

My thoughts traveled back to Damian once more. I felt sorry for him. At ten, he was intellectually mature. He was light years ahead in terms of combat training and detective skills. Social, emotional, and spiritual maturity, however, were a different story.

Damian hadn't talked about it, but each of us could guess how crushed he must've felt after learning that his mother had placed a half-billion-dollar bounty on his head. I still couldn't believe that a mother could be capable of doing something like that to her child. In the dark world to which Bruce had introduced me, I'd seen a lot of things that I'd never have believed, had I not been a witness.

However, something within me still wanted to believe that Talia wouldn't do something as despicable as have her own child killed. Call it idealism, but I saw her devotion towards Bruce and Damian. I had seen her go through great lengths and defy all odds for their sakes in the past. That had to count for something.

In spite of what we had found out on the Leviathan mission, I hoped that I was still right about Talia. I hoped that Bruce had been right to have seen some good in her once—for Damian's sake.

I'd have loved to talk to Damian about it. I wanted to reassure him that the recent turn of events had _nothing_ to do with any inadequacy or flaw on his part. It was all due to Talia's resentment over losing him to Bruce.

But every time that I tried, Damian cut me off, resorting instead to snide insults and threats of bodily harm. I let it drop, but not before letting him know that I would still love to hang out and that we could talk about this another time. To me, he had much more to deal with than any normal ten-year-old boy. And even if he wouldn't admit it, he was scared, confused, and hurt.

A hand rested on my back, breaking my train of thought. I glanced sideways to find Derek smiling at me. "Sorry for making you wait," he said. "One of my calls took longer than anticipated. I also had to mingle a bit on my way here."

"I was just relaxing. No big deal."

"Thank you, Dick. So why don't you and I take the tour I promised you?"

My cell phone—the one I used for those who didn't know me as Nightwing—rang and I asked Derek to excuse me for a moment.

"Go ahead," said Derek. "I'll just be here, getting a drink."

I picked up the call. Before I could say a word, the garbled voice on the other end said, "Listen well and do as I say, Dick Grayson. Get out of the house and go to your car. Once your friend joins you, drive back to Gotham, never look back, and stay away from them. Do it now."

"_Who…? How the hell…?"_ I scanned my surroundings, having a strong feeling that the man on the other end of the line was somewhere among the party guests and had been watching my every move since I'd arrived—maybe even since I'd left Gotham with AJ.

Seeing nothing unusual and not wanting to raise suspicion, I said, "Yeah, I hear you."

"_Good._ You're listening. Your friend will follow very shortly. As for you, go to your car and wait for him—_now_."

The person on the other end hung up.

I continued the fake telephone conversation. "Oh, okay. I'll tell AJ. We won't be long, Bruce. No problem at all. All right… Take care…"

I 'hung up' calmly and put my cell phone away. In light of the events of the past two days, I decided to take the warning at face value. I checked my wristwatch and saw that it was now 6:30.

When I got back to Derek at the bar, he said, "Ready when you are for that tour."

Doing my best to sound casual, I said, "I don't want to be rude, but I have to cut our visit short. AJ and I will come back tomorrow, if that's all right with Maddie."

"Trouble?"

"Business emergency. My father realized that he needs some stuff from AJ and me. "

Derek frowned a bit at that. Then he nodded. "Why don't we head towards Maddie's office? That's probably where she and AJ are right now."

"Thanks," I replied, walking beside Derek as we went upstairs. I noted that the mansion's second floor was as tastefully and expensively decorated with paintings and antiques as the downstairs was.

Derek sighed. "Too bad that you and AJ need to leave so soon. He stopped before two heavy oak doors and opened one for me, "They're probably outside the veranda, Dick. Go right ahead."

I walked into the dark room.

I heard the door lock door behind me. Before I could react, two men grabbed me—one by each arm. Someone behind pulled my hair to force my chin up and expose my neck—all the while holding a knife dangerously close to my throat.

Derek—the one behind me—whispered in my ear as I felt his knife press even closer against my throat, "You should've told your father that it's _rude_ to leave your host, especially after we waited all this time and prepared for your arrival."

When I struggled harder, the men holding my arms tightened their grip. I demanded, "What do you want? Where's AJ?"

After a pause, Derek chuckled darkly. When I kept struggling, he pressed deliberately with the knife, nicking my skin. As blood oozed from my new wound, he said, "You've made matters take an interesting turn, Dick."

"Let me go! Where's AJ?"

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw an unconscious and disheveled-looking AJ sitting on the floor at the far end of the huge private office. From the way that he was propped against the wall, his wrists must have been bound from behind.

The two guards forced me down where AJ was. They bound my wrists behind my back and then pushed me closer to AJ.

My captor quietly laughed as he looked down at me. "There's something special about you, Dick. The gods of old said so themselves. AJ came here of his own free will. You chose to accompany him on this journey. Unfortunately, neither of you are free to leave—not until we're done."

I gave Derek a death glare. "If you're going to kill us, then get it over with!"

Derek crouched in front of me, clutching a good amount of hair. "There are far greater plans for the two of you. You, I might add, are a pleasant surprise. The stars did mention someone like you. Your coming here and being a good friend just made our task easier."

Without taking his gaze off me, Derek said with a malevolent smirk, "Maddie, wake up our first guest of honor. It's time."

I saw Maddie approach. She crouched down before AJ and ordered the guards to leave. Then she waved something under his nose that made him stir.

"Dick…"

I did my best to stay focused. Keeping my voice steady, I asked AJ, "You all right?"

AJ took a deep breath. "Yeah… Feel weak… woozy…" From the corner of my eye, I saw him kick out at Maddie.

In turn, Maddie immediately slapped AJ's face. Even though her slap caused him to hit his head against the wall, she gave him another hard one when he spat in her face. Then she grabbed his chin, glaring at him with visible hatred. "I may have given birth to you, but I _don't_ give that any consideration."

"That makes two of us, _Maddie_," deadpanned AJ, throwing his mother a death glare.

Maddie sneered. "Contrary to what you believe, I loved your father—until he chose _you_ over me."

"_Very_ sweet," said AJ with a tone that dripped sarcasm. "So you _did _have a heart after all. Silly me for not believing that."

Maddie's laughter echoed in the large office. She looked AJ straight in the eye. "I _never_ wanted you—your father did. I told him that if he tried to stand in my way, I'd leave him. I was on the way to an abortion clinic when I was made aware that there was some greater use for you and that I'd be rewarded well if I went by what destiny had planned for you. After you were born, I made Michael choose between you and me. He still chose you. That showed me that you were more important to him than I would ever be. You stole him from me."

AJ seemed to be frozen for a minute.

Maddie's smirk became more derisive. "Michael was a sentimental, old-fashioned fool. If he had said yes to getting rid of you, if he'd chosen me over you, he would've benefited from their gifts too. However, things turned out for the better. I gave you up for something greater… to those who wanted you alive as much as I wanted you out of my womb and dead since day one. And here you are, taking after your father's foolishness, hoping to bond with a long-lost mother who never wanted you at all."

Maddie sighed contentedly and added with amusement, "I can see it in your eyes, AJ. You think of me as some ungrateful bitch. Maybe I should thank you after all, _Son_. You are going to prove useful to your dear mother… very soon."

My friend's words dripped with loathing. "At first, I thought you were sick. Now I know that you're also insane... morally decayed… _soulless_. Dad knows that, because he told me to stay away from you and forget that you even existed!"

When Maddie was about to slap AJ for the third time, Derek grabbed her hand. "Calm down, Maddie," he said soothingly. "Work comes first. The boy will know his place soon enough—trust me."

Once Maddie eased off, Derek smirked at my friend. "Nice to see you again, AJ. You still have that fire within you, I see. You_ really_ don't care who you're up against, do you? I like that in a person."

"What the fuck's the meaning of this? Let us go!"

Derek chuckled, seemingly amused. He glanced at me and then back to my friend. "Call it a reunion, gentlemen, between the four of us."

My eyes narrowed. I looked from Derek to Maddie. "I've never met any of you." I was half-way through working on the rope around my wrists.

"We've met through proxy, Dick Grayson," said Derek with a smug smirk. "From the beginning, there has _always_ been a place for you.

Derek lifted AJ by the collar and pushed him hard against the marbled wall with his left hand. "You gentlemen, just like those poor naïve souls out there, always thought that _everything _was about choices. Tonight, Maddie and I will prove you wrong."

AJ snorted. "What are you babbling about? I _never _met you or Mother until tonight! I don't fucking know you and you don't know a thing about me!"

Derek placed his right hand on AJ's heart. He grinned more malevolently than ever before. "Oh, I remember you very well, AJ. It was a long time ago, but I still remember as if it was yesterday. I know you better than you can possibly imagine."

Seconds later, AJ let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Stop this!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"You'll have your turn soon enough, Dick. And don't waste your breath screaming like AJ, here. This room's soundproof. No one from downstairs can hear you two."

I gave Maddie a long, hard look. I was nearly free now. "He's _your_ son! Why are you letting Derek do this?"

"Because I can, Dick. Some things will change once AJ plays his part," said Maddie with a chuckle. "This, however, doesn't change the fact that I've never acknowledged him as a son. He's a thing, a means to an end—_nothing _more."

When Derek dropped my unconscious friend on the floor, he turned to me, saying, "Your turn, Dick. Don't worry about the pain. It _doesn't_ last that long."

He crouched before me, tearing off my black bowtie and ripping my shirt open. His smirk became more sinister as he heard my pearl buttons fall to the marble floor and bounce. His right hand was now clenched—ready to do to me what he'd just done to AJ.

**End of Chapter Four**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>_

_Nightwing, Robin, Red Robin, and the Batman franchise (characters and all) are the property of DC and their respective creators and legal owners. This fanfic along with its original characters Andrew James (AJ) Ishino, Michael Ishino, Madeline Harvey, and Alexandra Emrys are the properties of PJ Zatken._


	5. Behind the Mist

**NIGHTWING / BATMAN**

**THE PENTAGRAM COUNCIL—ORIGINS**

**Chapter Five—Behind the Mist**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

_Many thanks to Ellen Fleischer, Syl Francis, and my real-life buddies and fellow Batman fans John and Kit for beta-reading and giving their respective input on this chapter. Many thanks to Ellen Fleischer and Syl Francis for being the awesome editors that they are!_

* * *

><p><strong>DAY TWO (continued)<strong>

**Location—Batcave**

**9:00 P.M.**

_Damian Wayne's Point of View_

Beeps—loud, annoying...

And they were coming from Drake's comm-link?

I minimized my research page, expanded the GIS screen, and triangulated Drake's coordinates. Once I zeroed in on his location, the beeping lessened substantially.

Father approached me and looked at the giant map before us. He activated the incoming communications frequency. "Update, Red Robin."

"On the rooftop—the building across from Em's hotel," replied Red Robin, sounding calm which put Father a bit more at ease. "Black Bat's now available to talk."

"Conference them, Robin," said Father while his eyes scanned the three GIS screens before us—Dick's Bridgehampton location, Red Robin's coordinates, and all of Gotham City.

Glancing at Father, I guessed he had a lot on his mind. He took the vacant seat beside me behind the computer console and leaned back in his chair. Once the system acknowledged that Red Robin and Black Bat's frequencies were linked-in, he asked, "How's everything in Hong Kong, Black Bat?"

"Okay. Ray Lin and his men are in jail. Police took drug shipment."

"That'll keep them at bay. They're major players in the Southeast Asian drug trade."

Father agreed with Red Robin—at least, his faint smile seemed to say as much. "Good job, Black Bat. We'll see you this weekend."

"Yes." Black Bat glanced down before asking, "Robin, how are you?"

I closed my eyes. I'd _never_ liked petty pleasantries. Why couldn't the conversation stick to more important matters? Dick and Alfred's many nagging sessions during Father's absence, however, had taught me that regardless of my opinions, it was best to remain civil and respond. Cain and Drake might be both annoying, but she _was_ the lesser of two evils. I felt more comfortable with her.

I made a concerted effort to not sound too irritated, "Fine, Black Bat."

"Good," Black Bat nodded. She turned her attention to Red Robin, "You called?"

"I'm still waiting for Pru to respond. I'm thinking you also have info. What do you know about Asi?"

Black Bat was silent for a while. She definitely knew something. Her voice was tense. "Asi..."

After Father explained the situation, I added, "There was a Sanskrit watermark on the note."

"Robin. You know... Asi?"

"From what I remember," I replied, "Mother and the League have looked for him. I've seen nothing firsthand. Have you?"

Black Bat shook her head. "No. They talked. I listened."

I shifted in my seat and nodded. "Hardly surprising. So, what do you know?"

"Good killer. Fast, clean. Killed bad men for 300, 400 years. Many fear. League wants. He... changed."

Father let out a sigh. "If the League's been observing him for this long, they want something from him."

Looking at Father, I murmured, "They probably want to recruit or kill him."

Father nodded, giving me a tightlipped smile and a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Question is who wants him more— Ra's or Talia?" He pursed his lips for a second, and then asked Black Bat, "What changed with Asi?"

"Not much killing..."

I blinked in disbelief. _Why would a killer slow down? Did he suddenly develop moral code? _I looked up, wondering if Father was thinking along the same lines I was.

Red Robin broke the silence. "You think Asi had a change of heart?"

"Don't know," said Black Bat as she shook her head. "Asi is bad. Trouble... _Big_ trouble."

"Until we know more, assume that Asi is an enemy. Good work, Black Bat. We'll see you this week," said Father.

Black Bat nodded to all of us and signed off.

After a long silence, Red Robin asked, "Do you guys think Asi is real? If no one has seen him—"

"It's a possibility. Either he's real or someone's making it appear that he is." Father took a deep breath. "We'll take the stance that Asi indeed exists and we don't know why he sent that note to me."

Red Robin asked, "Any word from Nightwing?"

"None yet. Let's assume that he's having an uneventful evening with AJ," Father replied. "What's your perimeter status now, Red Robin?"

"Still quiet," Red Robin answered. "I'll let you guys know what Pru says."

"We'll all do more research," said Father grimly. "We'll brief Nightwing once he gets back. Keep us posted throughout the evening."

"Roger that. Red Robin, out."

As I zoomed back in on the GIS screen that mapped out Dick's location, Father said, "Keep an eye on it, Damian. I'll call Dick at Bridgehampton."

* * *

><p><strong>DAY TWO (continued)<strong>

**Location—Harvey Estate, Bridgehampton**

**9:05 P.M.**

_General Point of View_

Unseen by anyone, mist began to seep inside the room under the main door. The mist at first was wispy as it spread… coming closer to Dick and the others.

Derek rested his hand on Dick's chest and clutched his shirt in a vise grip. He sent an electric surge, coursing from his arm to Dick's chest and heart.

Dick yelled in agony as he tried to kick Derek's arm away to no avail. He tried to squirm away from Derek's iron hold on his chest, which felt as if it were caving in. His heart throbbed mercilessly. His vision began to fade. He struggled with his bonds while fighting to stay conscious.

Derek's nails dug in deeper and his hand pumped more mystical energy into Dick. His smirk became sinister as he saw Dick grit his teeth tightly.

"_There!"_ thought Dick as the last complicated knot came undone and the thick rope finally fell to the floor.

At the very moment that Dick freed himself, the mist reached them. Part of it traveled upward and hovered over Madeline.

Seconds later, Derek glanced behind him and saw Madeline fall unconscious to the marbled floor.

That was when Dick heard a voice whisper in his ear, "Now, Dick!"

Mustering all his strength, Dick clenched his fists and slammed them hard against Derek's ears.

Derek reeled back. He shook his head. His eyes glowed red as he pounced on Dick.

Dick's head hit the wall. He struggled against Derek, as the latter tried to claw his chest once more.

Finally, Dick punched Derek and pushed him as far away as possible. He kept his eyes trained on his foe as he thought, "_I hardly fazed him! I held back, all right, but not __**that**__ much!"_

After Derek wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, the mist thickened even more. This time, it formed a wall, separating Derek and Madeline from Dick and AJ.

Derek straightened. His eyes gleamed in recognition as he stared at the mist. "You're back."

"Let them go, Derek," said masculine, rich voice that lingered deep in the mist. Its owner remained invisible.

With his eyes still glowing red, Derek asked, "Why should I listen to you?"

"You should. You know why."

"Show yourself, then… For old time's sake…"

The mist cleared before Dick and AJ, revealing a masked figure cloaked in black.

"It's been a long time, but my offer still stands. Join me." Derek extended his hand.

The new arrival stared at Derek's open hand before saying, "Again, I disrespectfully decline your invitation."

Derek gave the stranger a death glare. After a pause, he added calmly, "These gentlemen will stay here with me. As to you and my offer, think about what'd be good for you."

"I still say no to you and your lot. _That _speaks volumes for what is good for me."

"I'm very sorry to hear that."

The door opened, and the two men who had originally bound Dick and brought him to Derek and Madeline entered.

Dick, now standing side-by-side with the new arrival, asked in an undertone, "Who are you, and do you know the fastest way out of here?"

Without turning away from Derek and the guards, the mysterious figure replied, "Asi. We need to move quickly. Go out the door and down the stairs. Once you and AJ are in plain view, Derek and his cronies will be powerless to do anything."

"How sure are you of that?"

"I am certain. Here…"

Dick felt a couple of objects being slipped into his hand—a small bottle and something soft; probably gauze.

"Smelling salts," explained Asi. "You wake up AJ. I will distract them. Get out of here. Run downstairs to the party. Return to your car. Call me on your cell phone—you have my number. Then, drive away from here as fast as you can. Can you do that?"

With a frown, Dick murmured, "How about you?"

"Step on the gas, drive, and then call me. I will go to you. Whatever happens, _do not_ slow down for me."

"But—"

Asi swiftly let fly a rain of shuriken against the first set of bodyguards, slowing them down. As they men fell groaning to the floor, he yelled to Dick, "No buts! You two _must _escape—Now!"

"_He can take care of himself… I hope,"_ thought Dick, as he crouched before his still-unconscious friend. He quickly opened the small brown bottle, took a whiff to confirm its contents, soaked the gauze, and held it under AJ's nose.

Two sets of bodyguards entered the room via secret doors from opposite sides of the huge office. They were momentarily stunned to see their comrades sprawled on the floor.

Asi swiftly flung another hail of throwing stars at their pursuers.

As Asi fought the remaining few, Dick continued holding the gauze to AJ's nose, hoping for a speedy result.

AJ slowly stirred and shook his head.

Dick lifted AJ's face so that he could look him in the eye. Urgently, he said, "Ishino, it's me, Grayson. Now get up."

As soon as Dick helped AJ to stand, AJ gasped and flinched at the sight of Asi.

"Easy now. He's helping us," Dick reassured AJ. "We just have to go through the door and downstairs. I'll fend them off. No matter what happens, stay with me. Can you walk?"

AJ could only manage a quiet, shaky nod. He draped his left arm over Dick's shoulder. He stayed close behind, as Dick continued to battle Derek's well-dressed thugs.

The two friends managed to get out the door. AJ tried his best, but his ordeal with Derek had sapped his strength, leaving Dick to compensate.

At least ten more tuxedoed bodyguards came running down another hallway, intent on blocking Dick's path.

Dick spotted a two-piece white marble figurine of a woman on one knee holding a black-and-red crescent moon above her head. A split-second later, he hurled the statuette towards the first set of men—doing his best to do maximum damage without showing off much of Nightwing's skills.

AJ, still very much disoriented, stayed behind Dick.

As the majority of the would-be-attackers fell—some from the statue's impact, others under the weight of their staggering comrades—another set of well-dressed armed men came running from the other end of the hallway.

"Duck!" Asi yelled to Dick. "Keep your head low! Run to the stairs!"

Dick obeyed and helped AJ to duck as well. He picked up the distinct sound of throwing stars flying left and right. They whizzed past him, hit their marks, and injured and immobilized their targets.

The speed of their flight made AJ dizzier. He tripped, hitting his head as he fell to the floor, and lost consciousness again.

Before Dick could help him, a large burly man lunged forward.

Dick punched him, first in the stomach and then in the jaw. Next, he kicked him as hard as he could.

The burly thug crashed against his teammates, knocking down most of them. The rest fell to Asi's shuriken.

Now, Dick saw Asi standing by him and AJ. Even though he couldn't see his eyes, he knew that Asi was staring back at him. Dick gave him a grateful nod and slung an unconscious AJ over his shoulders.

As Dick made his way down the stairs, he heard a familiar voice say, "Wait!"

Dick did not stop until he made it to the landing. The party below was still in full swing. Only then did he dare to stop and look at the one who caused them such harm.

The instant Derek realized that his captives were now visible to the people downstairs, he ordered his remaining men to stand down.

Dick noticed that Derek's right cheek now bled heavily from a throwing-star cut. He held firmly onto AJ, his eyes scanning the scene warily. For now, he had the luxury of holding back—thanks to the figure hiding behind the mist. However, he wondered the extent to which he could trust the stranger.

Derek stared at Dick and AJ's nameless savior, and asked tersely, "So… How much is the Council paying you to help them? I can give you more than they ever can. Name your price. Join me."

"_The Council…?"_ thought Dick with a slight frown.

"I am not for hire—not to the Council, nor to anyone."

Derek then turned to Dick, giving the latter a death glare. "You think that you can walk out of here unscathed? Give AJ back to us."

"I'll take my chances," deadpanned Dick. "And as for you getting AJ back? Not on your life."

Derek said, "You're interfering with the inevitable, Dick Grayson."

"Go now!" said Asi in a voice that only Dick and AJ could hear.

Smiling sarcastically at Derek, Dick took one last step to ensure that he and AJ were now part of the party crowd downstairs. "You picked the wrong person to give a sermon to about fate or inevitability. Go preach to someone else."

"Go—_now_!" Asi insisted. He relaxed at Dick's nod.

Once Dick reached the bottom of the stairs and Asi heard the partygoers firing questions at Dick, he flung a hand down and touched the ground. Thick mist came and went quickly. By the time it cleared, Asi was gone.

A grim Derek instructed the men gathered before him, "I want them and I want them alive. Don't let them reach the next town."

They nodded sharply, knowing the dire consequences of delay or failure.

Meanwhile, Dick wormed his way through the crowd with AJ over his shoulders, yelling, "Coming through! Taking him to the emergency room!"

"Oh my God—what happened? Call 911!" cried out an elderly partygoer, taking in Dick and AJ's appearance.

Another person at the other end of the room ran towards Dick, waving his hand up and hollering, "I'm a doctor! Let me help!"

A woman looked at her cell phone in disbelief. "There's no signal! I can't even get 911!"

"Neither can I!" said another party guest who still continued dialing emergency.

Dick shouted, as he ran out of the house, "He's going to the hospital! Thanks, everyone!"

The valets standing around the area where Dick's Ferrari was parked were startled as the Ferrari's convertible top began to collapse. They saw Dick running towards it as fast as his legs could carry him. He secured an unconscious AJ in the back seat, and then speed off of the estate grounds.

Shortly thereafter, six identical black cars sped off in pursuit of the Ferrari. Each car contained at least three men, each one armed and ready to use his gun if need be.

As he thought about Asi, Dick tightly clenched the steering wheel. _"I don't know what you're doing and why you're doing what you're doing, but I hope you make it out of there."_ He saw their pursuit in the rear-view mirror and immediately stepped on the accelerator.

Dick pushed a small secret hatch on the Ferrari's dashboard, and then pressed the blank panel in three distinct spots.

In response, the blank panel opened to reveal an array of buttons. Dick only hoped that he remembered Alfred's lecture on what each button did, even though he'd heard it so long ago.

"Here goes nothing," murmured Dick as he pressed one of the buttons.

To his relief, the button he pressed released a multitude of spikes, which scattered along the road behind him.

In the rear-view mirror, he saw with satisfaction that his pursuers' tires had run afoul of the spikes. Out of control, the cars crashed into each other. Feeling slightly relieved, Dick focused on the road and continued to drive.

"Dial last incoming call," Dick said aloud, his hands tightening their grip on the steering wheel.

"Dialing," said the feminine voice of the car's computer system. After Dick heard the usual series of, the phone started ringing.

Once someone picked up the other end of the line, Dick said, "We're safe."

Without saying a word, the person hung up the phone.

Dick frowned, shook off his annoyance, and continued his drive home.

Ten minutes later, Dick saw a strange fog building up on the side of the road. His expression turned grim, as he wondered whether the mist was due to Asi again, or whether he could ascribe it to Mother Nature this time.

Dick's question was answered when he heard and felt someone get in from behind. He looked in his rear-view mirror and saw Asi in the back seat.

The new passenger said reassuringly, "You and your friend are safe—for now… Just drive."

* * *

><p><strong>DAY TWO (continued)<strong>

**Location—Building Rooftop**

**Across the street from Ritz-Carlton**

**10:15 P.M.**

_Tim Drake's Point of View_

I'd lied to Bruce and Damian about waiting for Pru's reply. The truth was that Pru had already called me. She knew less than Damian and Cass. I'd been doing my own research about Asi, but I wasn't getting anywhere. I had one more card to play—a particularly reliable underground source—before I threw in the towel.

This wasn't the only time that I had lied to Bruce and Damian. I'd been lying to Dick all along as well. As for Cass, I figured that it was best for her not to be involved in my secret. I wasn't lying about waiting for more answers though; I just wasn't waiting for Pru.

A familiar voice—the one I'd been waiting for all evening—came loud and clear through a secured video channel. "You have info for me?"

"Good timing," I said with a pursed-lipped smile. I relaxed my guard a bit, looked up at the night sky, carded my fingers through my hair, and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I do. There wasn't much of a paper trail on your guy. But what I did manage to uncover, coupled with other intel, puts him on one of the locations you've been suspecting."

"And that's where?"

"The Bahamas."

"Okay…"

"So it's my turn, now. What can you tell me about my guy, Jason?"

"This Asi character's like the bogeyman of the criminal world. I only heard whispers about him during my travels... training..." Jason let out an audible sigh. "I remember one of my mentors mentioned him a couple of times. It sounds like this guy of yours has been around since forever. If I hadn't heard it from Ducra's lips, I would've said that this guy of yours never existed. She did talk about him, though. She made it sound as if he was Death incarnate for evildoers."

"Your kind of people, huh?" I joked.

Jason chuckled quietly. "You could say that. But his methods are more..."

"More...?"

"Well, quieter... More disturbing."

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning as I scanned my perimeter to make sure that all was clear.

"All these years... centuries at least... all that was known about Asi were ramblings coming from... Well, let's just call them unreliable witnesses. The MO's pretty much the same. One survivor, driven mad, left surrounded by the dead. The body left in the most gruesome way was always that of the main boss... scum of the earth."

I frowned even more. "Let me guess. The unreliable ones mentioned Asi's name."

"Yup. Who knows? Maybe Asi's just a figment of the imagination… or a delusion."

"Figments of the imagination and delusions _don't_ send watermarked messages," I deadpanned. "And why would the survivors all mention the same name?"

"Don't know. If I put all of the descriptions coming from Ducra together with the documented ramblings of unreliable witnesses, this guy of yours was quick, precise, and eerie. One thing I do know, though, is that he's either getting sloppy or soft-hearted. He's leaving more people alive, even the worst of 'em... But at least he's leaving 'em scared shitless and thinking that jail's safer than outside. They're literally begging to be kept in the slammer. Some are still serving time as model prisoners. Others—the scummiest—die in prison. All die one of two ways—natural death or suicide."

"What makes you and others sure that they weren't killed by other means, say another prisoner with a grudge or being paid to kill?"

"Most of these scumbags were isolated from the prison population and guarded 24-7. Really doesn't leave much wiggle for doubt."

I let out a sigh, rested a hand on the nape of my neck, and murmured, "Thanks for the info. It helps."

"Now about your promise..."

"Of course. Not a word to the family about you and me talking all this time..." I paused. "So have you found what you've been looking for?"

"I always search for scum. You know that."

"I'm not talking about your missions." I sighed again. "I'm talking about _you_," I said quietly. "Have you found what you've been looking for?"

I could picture Jason's tightlipped expression. "I'm not ready yet, if that's what you're asking me. You're not going to buck down on me, are you? I _don't_ want any interventions. I _don't_ want sermons."

I frowned and blinked, asking, "_Buck_ _down? _I've heard of buck up, but buck down?"

Jason chuckled. "Get with the program, Drake! I just asked if you weren't going to wimp out on me. I know how persuasive _Dad_ can get."

I stayed calm. "No, I won't _buck down_. I'm good at keeping my word."

"How about you? Have you found what _you've_ been looking for?" He sounded honestly curious

"No. Not really. Not yet, anyway."

"You're full of surprises, Bro. I thought you were more straight-laced than Dickie. Turns out that you're getting to be more like dear old Dad with each passing day…Or maybe, more like me…"

"I'm also figuring out my own way," I admitted after a pause. "I'll be in New York again next week."

The line was quiet for a moment before Jason said, "If the wind brings me there, I'll pass by and see you. Until then, stay in one piece. We'll chat again. But between now and then, if you know what's good for you, stay out of Asi's way."

"So next time, will you stay in town for more than fifteen minutes? If you'd like or need to, go crash at my place."

"No offense. I just couldn't stay long—mission and all."

With a rueful smile, I answered, "No offense taken. Thanks, Jason. I'll see you soon."

"Right..."

"Right..." I replied with a quiet chuckle. It wasn't until I heard the soft click from the other end of the line that I realized that Jason had disconnected without saying goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY TWO<strong>

**Location—on the road**

**Destination—Gotham City**

**11:45 P.M.**

_Dick Grayson's Point of View_

Given our location, and given that I'd been driving for over an hour and a half now, I guessed that we were about an hour away from Wayne Manor.

Taking AJ home with me wouldn't be a problem, especially since he was still unconscious. I also figured that taking AJ to Alfred for medical attention would be best. If he needed more care, then Alfred or I could ask Leslie to come and help us.

The issue was that I had Asi sitting right behind me—watching my back for any goons and keeping an eye on AJ. I was definitely not taking this guy home as a guest. Heck, for all I knew, this guy might have been thinking of offing me and dumping my body in a ditch.

Something told me, though, that he wasn't. Still, if it did come to that, I'd be ready.

And waiting for this guy to talk? Watching paint dry would've been more fun. I could've made money off a bookie every 15 minutes, had I bet that he'd keep giving me the silent treatment.

I got tired of the silence and contented myself with looking at him through the rear-view mirror from time to time. I saw Asi glance occasionally at AJ, who was slumped in the back seat. "Not much of a talker, are you?"

Asi didn't say a word. No surprise there. Normal people would have been intimidated by his silence, especially if he were sitting right behind them.

Me, on the other hand? Well, thanks to my family history, my upbringing, and my training as an aerialist and crime-fighter, by now, hardly anything fazed me.

True, this person had helped us. However, I wasn't stupid, naïve, or careless. Call it paranoia, but I didn't trust the guy.

Out of the blue, long after I'd given up getting a word out of him, Asi calmly stated, "You should have listened to me when I first called you. What part of 'get out of the house, go to your car, and wait for him' did you not understand?"

I blinked, thought about what he said, and shook my head. What do you know? The guy was a comedian—and a sarcastic one, to boot. "Following instructions from total strangers? Not _really_ my style."

"Apparently…" Asi murmured with a quiet snort.

I smirked. "Sense of humor too. Who knew you had it in you? Sorry if I couldn't appreciate it as well as I should have."

Ignoring my snarkiness, Asi said, "The apology is not necessary." He sounded sincere on that score. "You and your friend went through a lot tonight. Are you hurt?"

"Feels like I punched a brick wall. Hurts like hell, but it'll heal in a day or two." After a pause, I added, "How's my friend doing back there?"

"He will be fine. I gave him an antidote. He needs a few days' rest."

I frowned. "They gave him something?"

"Hallucinogenic. Deliriant, to be exact. Black market. Black arts specialty. Hard to come by, and very expensive. The antidote will help flush it out of his system. Unfortunately, he'll still have to undergo some nasty effects."

I tensed up a bit. Had Asi just used the words _black market_ and _black arts_ in one sentence? I took a deep breath and tried to focus on my driving. "I haven't had the chance to thank you for helping us out tonight."

There was amusement in Asi's voice when he replied, "You are most welcome. However, you did a good amount of work towards your own escape. For a moment, I thought that you would not need my intervention at all."

"I didn't know those people back there. You, however, seem to have some history with them—Derek, most especially."

"What makes you say that?" Asi asked nonchalantly.

"Derek's comment… About you returning… About you being invited to the fold?" I let out a sigh and reminded myself not to fully trust this guy.

This time, it was Asi's turn to take a deep breath. "Yes and no. Yes, Derek knew what I did and knows what I am capable of doing. No, because no matter how many times our paths have crossed in the past, he still doesn't know my name." He paused once more. Then he asked, "Why did you hold back? You know how to fight. You could have easily taken them all back there."

I couldn't help but blink. He'd caught me off-guard. Holding back was one thing, but someone _not_ in my circle of trust to recognize it was another. And so, without changing my tone, I replied, "I wasn't holding back. Don't know what gave you that idea."

"Former Bludhaven's finest not admitting to holding back. Good to know that becoming a police officer has not swollen your head or your ego, nor given you a false sense of entitlement. I saw how well you fought Derek—not just once, but twice. I also saw how you used the figurine to distract those men."

"Flattered that you believe that I held back, but I really didn't."

Again, Asi gave me the silent treatment.

After some time had passed with neither of us speaking, I asked, "Are you going to keep quiet for the rest of this road trip, or are you going to tell me how much you _really_ know about what happened tonight?"

"Your nerves not rattled enough from what happened back there?"

Annoyed at his evasions, I deadpanned, "I'm a pretty resilient guy, so _try_ me. How much do you _really_ know about everything?"

"I found things out just in time to warn you when I did and to help when you needed it. I got through to you just before they put up a jamming field to block all lines of communication... or help…"

"Were you there for me, or for my friend?"

"I was there for both of you."

With my hands clenched on the steering wheel, and my jaw hardening, I said, "Those two at the estate—Derek and Madeline. One of them was supposed to be my friend's mother. I don't understand why she'd do something like that to her son."

"Not all parents love as they should," Asi said seriously. "Some embrace the responsibility and the privilege, even though biology has nothing to do with it. You, most of all, should know that."

My eyes narrowed. I didn't like the direction that the conversation was taking. I clutched the steering wheel more tightly, wanting to yell at Asi. I didn't for two reasons. One, with Mr. Silent Treatment, it wouldn't get me anywhere. Two, I didn't know much about him or how much damage he could dish out, if he had a mind to.

However, I _was_ pissed off. So against my better judgment, I spat out, "You're _not_ fostering good will here. You talk in circles. You drop hints that you know more about me and my life. I wouldn't be surprised if you know a lot about my friend, too. And you? All I know about you is your name."

"You know nothing more than that, because you have never asked me what you wish to know."

I pursed my lips and snorted. "_Very cute_. As if you're going to just tell me everything."

When Asi didn't respond, I said, "_Look…_ I'm grateful with what you did back there. Don't get me wrong. But now I'm going to ask—just who and what are you?"

"I told you earlier that my name is Asi. To tell you what I am? To borrow from what you said earlier, it's '_not really __**my**__ style_.' My answering your question could get you killed. You should be dead for now knowing my name."

I used my right thumb to point angrily behind me. "As if the lovely folks back there in Bridgehampton didn't want to kill AJ and me. If knowing your name gets me killed, then fine. How the hell do I know that you didn't want to kill us first, before those nuts back there could? So answer the question—just _who_ are you and _why_ were you back there?"

"They do not wish to kill either of you. Not now, at least. I have no intention of killing you either. If I did, you two would have been long dead by now. Plus, you are now asking me_ two_ questions—not just one."

I looked into my rear-view mirror—the only way I could throw a death glare at this wise-ass. Keeping my voice deadly calm, I said, "I_ don't_ care if it's one, _two_, or a gazillion questions. Just tell me what are you and why you were back there."

Again, Asi was silent. I wouldn't get any answers from him. I wanted to kick his ass and knock some sense into him, but now was neither the time nor the place for it. "Fuck it. Just tell me where to drop you off. After that, you can stay quiet for as long as you want."

Asi regarded me in silence for a few moments. "To tell you what I truly am will be complicated, Dick Grayson. There will come a day for that. As to your other question, I was at the Harvey Estate to save you and your friend from the Grand Mystic of Almagest."

**End of Chapter Five**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>_

_Nightwing, Robin, Red Robin, and the Batman franchise (characters and all) are the property of DC and their respective creators and legal owners. This fanfic along with its original characters Andrew James (AJ) Ishino, Michael Ishino, Madeline Harvey, and Alexandra Emrys are the properties of PJ Zatken._


	6. Entanglements

**NIGHTWING / BATMAN**

**THE PENTAGRAM COUNCIL—ORIGINS**

**Chapter Six—Entanglements**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

_Many thanks to my virtual friend, Ellen Fleischer, and my real-life buddies and fellow Batman fans, John and Kit, for beta-reading and giving their respective input on this chapter. Many thanks to Ellen Fleischer for being the awesome editor that she is!_

* * *

><p><strong>DAY THREE<strong>

**Location—on the road**

**Destination—Gotham City**

**12:20 A.M.**

_Dick Grayson's Point of View_

"Incoming call from Bruce Wayne—Personal Cell…"

I looked at my cell phone and noticed that I already had four missed calls—all of them, most probably, from Bruce. I let out a sigh and tried to forget just how tired I really was. I told the car system computer, "Receive call."

"Dick," said Bruce on speakerphone, sounding cheerful and casual, "how's everything with you and AJ? How's the party?"

Making it sound as if nothing had gone wrong this evening, I said, "It was great. We're heading home as we speak. We'll need Alfred's expertise once we get there, though."

Bruce chuckled a bit. "_Oh?_ Who needs it more—you or AJ?"

"AJ," was my reply. "He's sleeping right now."

"And you?"

I told him lightheartedly, "I'm the designated driver, Bruce. Not a sip—I swear."

There was warmth in Bruce's voice when he said, "Just checking, all right? I'll tell Alfred to make his special brew. Have AJ stay over for the night. That'll give him more time to sleep before Em joins us for brunch."

"Okay, sounds good. We'll see you guys in an hour or so."

Once the call ended, Asi said, "Hiding what happened tonight will not keep your family safe. Keeping them ignorant just endangers them."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." I stifled a yawn and said, "I'll tell him, but it's not going to be that easy."

"I see…" Asi kept quiet and let me drive in peace.

However, I was anything but peaceful. I did my best to stay calm, but too many things were nagging me. I needed answers.

Glancing at Asi through my rear-view mirror, I broke the silence and asked, "Are you going to answer questions about what happened back there?"

Asi looked at the rearview mirror—his way of meeting my gaze. "Ask. If I cannot or will not answer, I will let you know."

This guy was_ really _grating on my nerves. He reminded me of those coin-operated mystics that told your fortune for a quarter—always dependable for vague answers at best, and non-answers on most occasions. I shook my head in dismay. I really wanted to sock this guy. "I saw a lot of weird things back there, especially during the escape. So how do those things tie in with AJ and me? What do they want from us?"

"Weird things? For example?"

"Derek's eyes glowed red, and he was practically meta-strong. I saw this surge of electricity coming out of his hand. You came out of nowhere, from the mist. You and Derek know each other, or at least, Derek knows _about_ you and what you do. They used something out of the ordinary to drug AJ. You happen to have the antidote for what they gave him, which meant that what you gave him was out of the ordinary, too."

"Sounds just about right…"

Again, I shook my head. "Why were they trying to get AJ and me? What's in it for you? Why did you help us back there?"

It was a while before Asi said, "Derek Anson wants you and AJ for a ritual. If he gets either one of you, it will be trouble enough as is. To have both of you in his clutches will be disastrous. I already warned Mr. Wayne and Mr. Ishino. Now that you two have escaped, Derek and Almagest will retaliate. No one in the Wayne or Ishino families, or in their immediate circles, will be safe."

"Ritual…?" I echoed, while keeping my eyes on the road. That word made me clutch the steering wheel more tightly, as I recalled the Teen Titans and our experiences with Brother Blood. I still held my feelings in check, when I added, moments later, "You make it sound as if we're dealing with some sort of demonic cult."

"For starters, you are right." Asi paused. "Outsiders would easily peg Almagest as a satanic cult and Derek its leader, but there is more to it than meets the eye. Almagest is _more_ than just a cult. It has been in existence for a long time."

"And Derek…?"

"Not as long as Almagest, but he has been around."

"So, what did we deal with, back there?"

"An organization that is adept in the occult. Almagest has been in existence for millennia, and Derek, for at least 200 years. They use the inverted pentagram as their symbol, but they are not Satanists. They do not worship Satan, but rather, an entirely different set of entities."

"If they're not Satanists, why use the inverted pentagram? Who do they worship?"

Asi paused again. "They use the inverted pentagram because they call upon dark forces to accomplish their goals. Derek, Almagest's leader, is mystically gifted to better serve those they worship. You and AJ have been marked for the ritual that will make their wishes come true. Your respective families are in grave danger… especially now that Derek did not totally get what he wanted…"

I blinked. After I shook my head to drive away the fatigue that was setting in, I asked, "Derek didn't _totally_ get what he wanted? We got away, didn't we?"

"He touched you and AJ… tainted you. That starts the ball rolling in their favor." I could feel an intense look via the rear-view mirror when he quipped, "And _do not_ tell me that I did not warn you enough about it. You are the one who chose not to listen the first time."

I blinked. _"Damn. This guy reads minds, too?"_

Asi sounded rather nonchalant. "You had your eyebrow raised just seconds ago. It does not take a mind reader to know what you are thinking."

I frowned and shook my head, still finding all of this hard to believe. "What did you actually give AJ?"

"Alchemic panacea."

More annoyed now than ever, I pressed, "Which is?"

"Just as I said—alchemic panacea," Asi replied flatly.

"So you're telling me that Derek got something out of AJ and me back there… but not enough to satisfy him?"

"Yes."

"What does Derek _really_ want from AJ and me?"

It felt as if there was a tight band of pressure around my skull when Asi told me, "Derek wants to bring back the primordial gods through AJ, through you, or through both of you. When that happens, your lives, wills, and souls will be lost to those who love you. If Almagest and Derek become even partially successful, it could change humanity's existence, as we know it."

"You make it sound so apocalyptic," I murmured with a dismissive snort. Yeah, I was putting up a front. Sue me.

"I _am_ describing something no less than apocalyptic," Asi returned. "Literal and figurative hell on earth; the subjugation of mankind; freedom for all demons to cross to the realm of the living… All of that—and much more—will happen, if Almagest succeeds."

_Hell on earth. Great—__**just **__great… Another end-of-the-world scenario…. Why did __**everything**__ have to be in apocalyptic proportions? And if that was the case, why did the powers-that-be have to choose __**this **__guy to be their messenger?_ I kept my mouth shut for a while, taking out some of my frustration and worry by clutching the steering wheel tighter. My headache throbbed more heavily now than before.

It was official—I felt like shit.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY THREE<strong>

**Location—Batcave**

**3:13 A.M.**

_General Point-of-View_

"Easy, Dick…"

Dick stared back at Bruce, as Damian and Tim stood close to the hospital bed that Alfred had prepared inside the Batcave. "You guys finished patrol early?"

"I was the first to report back to base," said Tim, his Red Robin costume still on, minus the domino mask.

"Pennyworth and I are three-fourths done analyzing the liquid inside the vial," added Damian.

Dick shook his head, frowning a bit due to a throbbing headache. He sat up in bed, while everyone kept a cautious eye on him as he moved. He rested his right hand on the nape of his neck. "I was out? How long? What vial are you talking about, Damian?"

"You and AJ were at the front gates a little over an hour ago," Tim replied. "Both of you were unconscious. Alfred and I worked on getting you inside the house."

"AJ… Where is he? How's he doing?"

Bruce handed Dick a couple of ibuprofen tablets and a glass of water. As he watched Dick take the pain killers, he said, "He's upstairs. Still unconscious… Leslie and Alfred checked him out. He'll be fine; he just needs to sleep it off. How about you…?"

After taking a deep breath and handing the empty glass to Bruce, Dick replied, "My head feels stuffed. ...Weak. Still, better than before. I just remember getting dizzier…sicker…the closer we got to Gotham. Don't know how AJ and I got here in one piece."

Bruce, Tim, and Damian exchanged glances. "_What?" _Dick exclaimed. "What did I miss?"

Tim let out a sigh. "Alfred and I heard your car horn. We checked out the monitors and saw that it was you, but you weren't opening the front gate. We hurried outside… and someone was with you and AJ."

"Masked, and in black? Hooded with an ankle-length black cloak?"

Tim nodded.

"Did he disappear into mist?"

"Not right away. He had his hands up at first—his way of showing that he didn't mean any harm, I guess. We were about ten feet away from him. He said that he was leaving the antidote for you and AJ. Then there came this thick fog—just appeared out of nowhere. A minute later, it—and he—were gone. He left two vials left behind. You were clutching one, and AJ was clutching the other."

Dick ran his fingers through his hair. "Asi…"

Damian blinked. "_Asi…?_ You were with Asi?"

Dick raised his hand as he saw their eyes widen. "Asi showed up in Bridgehampton. He helped AJ and me escape. If I blacked out—which sounds likely—then he probably took the wheel on the last stretch of our drive home."

"But the note…the watermark—" Tim said worriedly.

"He sent it to warn Bruce. He said he also sent one to AJ's dad."

"We ran toxicology tests on you and AJ," Bruce interjected. "You two were drugged… poisoned. There's anti-toxin in your system too. Whatever Asi gave you and AJ, it's doing its job as we speak."

"He said it was an alchemic panacea," murmured Dick, taking a deep breath to help clear his head.

"We'll find out what it is from Alfred's and Damian's tests." Bruce's face looked grimmer as he thought about Asi. "What happened out there, Dick?"

When Dick was done telling everyone about what happened at Bridgehampton and his encounter with Asi, Tim shared what he had learned about Asi from _his_ source. A period of silence followed.

Finally, Bruce sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "We'll resume talks later. We have a brunch today. Tomorrow," he sighed again, "one of us will pick up Cassandra from the airport. Unfortunately, we won't have much time to address this issue then, either, because after that, our dinner guests will be joining us here."

Dick frowned in confusion. "Dinner guests?"

Bruce nodded. "Michael Ishino e-mailed me a couple of hours ago. He and Jii-san are flying into Goodwin this afternoon—a day earlier than expected."

"Em and the band moved rehearsals to early morning, so that she could make brunch." Tim turned to Dick, "You _really_ should rest, Bro. I'm sure Em would understand. You'll see her at brunch, anyway."

As he mulled over Tim's suggestion, Dick frowned again. "I've bailed on her a couple of times already. She also doesn't know about AJ and the Bridgehampton trip—"

Tim nodded with a small smile. "Yup—now you're getting with the program. Let someone else go to today's rehearsals. We'll all say that you picked up AJ from the airport, and you two will meet her here for brunch. That way, you and AJ can get more rest. Make amends and give her your apologies when she gets here."

"Tim's right, Dick…" Bruce paused. "We have a full plate this week," he reminded them. "Alexa's concert is two days from today. The gala's a couple of days after that. We also have guests to entertain."

"Not to mention the after-party on both concert nights," Damian interjected.

Dick sighed. "Alfred will have his hands full tomorrow, so I'll pick up Cass from the airport. I'll figure out a way to make it up to Em…do my best to keep any commitments this time around."

Tim said, "Em said something about either she or AJ would be picking up Mister Ishino from the airport. That'll be one less matter to worry about."

"We're not giving up patrol time because of these obligations, are we, Father?" Damian demanded.

When Bruce shook his head, an inwardly-pleased Damian nodded. He turned to the others. "Get some rest, everyone. We have a full day—and night—ahead of us."

"Sounds like a plan…" Dick bit his lip and stopped moving. His head throbbed worse when he moved quicker than he should have. Once the pain subsided, he took a deep breath, looked at the others, and smiled sheepishly. "I know, I know. Take it easy…"

Bruce shook his head once more. He gently patted Dick on the back and helped the younger man out of the gurney and onto his feet. "Come on, soldier. Off to bed, but take your time. Don't even think about making it to those steps, up your room, and in bed without me."

With a smirk, Dick countered, "And miss being tucked in and told a bedtime story? Gee…I wouldn't miss that for the world."

"I'd have you wheeled into your room and strapped in your bed, if I had my way. Don't start with me…"

"Fine, fine…" Dick chuckled. Then he sighed. "A concert, a gala, after-parties, dinner guests—all while we've got a 400-something-year old ghostly assassin, a 200-year-old mystically-powered megalomaniac, and a crazed cult at our tails."

"Gotham's criminals, black magic, and primordial gods—_don't_ forget about those," Tim hollered, as he and Damian climbed the stone steps leading up to the manor.

Dick glanced at Bruce, pursed his lips, and yelled back, "Thanks for the reminder, smart aleck."

Tim laughed. "Anytime, Bro… Anytime…"

* * *

><p><strong>DAY FOUR<strong>

**Location—Wayne Arena**

**10:35 A.M.**

_Dick Grayson's Point-of-View_

I still felt like crap, even though today was a much better day than yesterday. However, life went on. Tim accompanied me to Goodwin International, just to make sure that there'd be an alternate driver, in case I got too tired or dizzy.

Yesterday's brunch was what I'd hoped it would be. AJ and Em were civil… even passably friendly with each other. All that I could do was exchange stares and headshakes with AJ. We'd figured out that brunch would be a vivid indicator of how tonight's dinner would turn out. It also seemed that, so far, he was being true to his word—that he wouldn't have a problem if Em and I wanted to become friends—or more than that—later on.

Before Em left the manor, she and I made arrangements for tonight's date. We agreed to meet at the arena during her afternoon rehearsal, and go from there.

As for Cass, her visit was long overdue. We all missed her. The three of us chatted away, filling in each other on what had been going on in our lives our work. Tim and I updated her about Asi, too.

Cass summed up her sentiments with the words, "Be careful…always." Once Tim and I promised to do so, the mood went back to lighthearted.

After parking the car in the garage, the three of us walked inside.

Tim and I stopped for a minute before we entered the rehearsal area, prompting Cass to ask, "What?"

I blinked. Then I turned to Tim. "Isn't that the guitar riff to Gun N' Roses' _Sweet Child of Mine_?"

Tim nodded. "They must be on break if they're goofing off and doing song covers. And yes, that'd be Em doing lead vocals, as we speak."

"_Goofing off?"_ I pointed at the door to the rehearsal hall. "That's _not _goofing off. Are they performing that in concert?"

"Nope, they're just doing it to relax and have fun. They're good, aren't they?" Tim pushed the door open, and, like the gentlemen Alfred had struggled to turn us into, we motioned for Cass to go first.

When we got inside, the band started playing Nirvana's _Smells Like Teen Spirit_.

We stood watching in awe while the band played. It certainly brought back good memories of when Roy and I performed together in Great Frog, with Roy behind the drums, while I played guitar.

And whoever the band's guitarist was, my hat was off to him.

I noticed a couple of things which had me looking forward even more to concert night. There was great chemistry between the band members—particularly between Em and the guitarist. I could see that each band member was feeling the music play through them and come out as a kick-ass performance.

When the song was over, the three of us applauded.

"So what do you think?" Tim asked Cass. He nodded back at Em after she waved hello to the three of us. "Awesome, huh..?"

Cass didn't reply.

"Cass?"

"Yes… The guitarist is…good," Cass murmured absentmindedly, her eyes fixed on the stage.

I couldn't help but glance at her.

Tim caught on too. He quickly climbed up onstage after the drummer got up, and I motioned for him to go behind the drums.

Unlike Tim, Cass and I took the stairs. By the time we got up there, Tim was playing drums—with the band's drummer giving him pointers.

After Em and I exchanged a friendly hug, I said, "Em, my sister Cassandra—Cass, for short."

Em shook Cass's hand with a smile and then introduced the band members to us, one by one. She turned around and frowned, looking for someone.

The guitarist came from backstage with an armful of water bottles, which he began passing out. When he reached Em, the two exchanged comfortable smiles. He shook my hand, saying, "You must be Dick Grayson. I'm Troy…Troy Tsuuri…"

"You were good," Cass interjected. When he blinked, she clarified, "The guitar. You were good."

Troy looked at Cass, placed his hand over his heart, and gave a slight bow. "Thanks. I'm flattered." After a moment's pause, he asked, "And your name is…?"

"Cassandra... Cass,.. Dick's sister. Also Tim's…"

Troy's smile became warmer still, his gaze resting on Cass when he extended his hand. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Cass."

As Cass and Troy shook hands, I thought I saw something pass between them. My train of thought got interrupted when Em draped on my arm. "Take a ten-minute walk with me? We could get some fresh air…talk?"

"Sure." I waved to my siblings to let them know I was going. They were otherwise occupied and had no problem with letting me do my own thing. Tim was checking out the drums, while Cass…

Well, Cass was checking out Troy. And it looked like Troy was responding in kind.

Bruce was going to love this…

"So what's the scoop about Troy?" I asked, once we were out of everyone's earshot.

She paused. "Is big brother worried about little sister hitting it off with a handsome guitarist? I thought you had more than enough info about him from yesterday's brunch."

"About Troy—Mister Mysterious Hospital Guy—being the reason behind your break-up with AJ…?" I smiled back at her. "Love does crazy things to people, Em."

She turned to face me. "It's important to me that you know, Dick." Another pause. "Troy's a good friend. I wouldn't have made it out of Santorini alive if it weren't for him."

I nodded and sighed. "Whatever happened in the past will always be between you and AJ. You and Troy are good friends. The time might come when you and AJ can put the past behind you and become close friends again. No one should blame AJ, Troy, or you for what happened."

"You're taking this rather calmly. Our mutual friend should take pointers from you."

"There's nothing to think about. Things are just the way they are… simple as that." I thought about Donna Troy. "I've had my share of friendships with the opposite sex. I can tell if two people have crossed that line before."

"The line between friend and lover…?"

When I noticed that she was watching me closely, I smiled. "There's chemistry between you two—no doubt about it. I see it on stage. I see it on how you two treat each other. Yet, in spite of all that I see, something tells me that you two are just good friends."

After a moment of silence, she placed her hand on top of mine. "Thank you, Dick. I lost a relationship because of it. I don't wish for Troy to suffer the same."

"Ah, Cass. You don't have a problem with me. She's also old enough to make her own decisions." I sighed. "Now Bruce, on the other hand…"

She frowned at first, then slapped my arm. "Oh, come on. Don't tell me that Bruce will go all-protective, hell-bent father figure on Cass."

"Aren't most fathers like that when it comes to their daughters? Wasn't Michael-san or Jii-san like that with you?"

"Oh, they still are. Nana May, too. It really doesn't work, though, once I've decided on something… or someone."

We passed the rest of the time in silence, until she motioned me that it was time to get back to rehearsals. Once we started our stroll back to the arena, she continued, "I went through phases with them while growing up. They were there for me all those years, even though I was rough…even impossible… to deal with. To them, I'd always be that nine-year-old little girl…"

"We _all _went through our stages, believe me. I'm sure Bruce and Michael-san would love a trip down memory lane just to embarrass AJ and me." I shook my head, still amused, as I added, "Something tells me, though, that we should just sit back tonight and see how things unfold."

She eyed me a bit. "That smirk of yours… I didn't think you had a despicable bone in your body."

I chuckled. "I'm sure someone's bound to mention a particular guitarist taking an interest in Cass. It's just payback from yesterday's brunch… or leverage for tonight's dinner."

She laughed. "Oh, so the jig is up."

"I can smell the set-up, Em. I wasn't born yesterday."

"True, true… Let the grownups have their fill during dinner. Afterwards, we can hang out."

Once we got back inside, Cass ran up to me. "Dick, help!"

Em gave me an affectionate pat on the arm and excused herself, heading over toward Tim and the band. Cass waited until she'd gone off a ways. "I…want to go…out. Tonight…"

I blinked. "_Tonight…?_ But what about dinner...? We have guests, remember?"

"Dinner okay. Troy will be there. After…we go out. He doesn't know. Yet."

Caught off-guard and still confused, I asked, "About dinner, or about the date after dinner?"

"Date, yes. Dinner, no... Troy…asked me out. I said yes."

"Just go ahead and invite Troy. Alfred won't mind. Most of our dinner guests already know Troy. You shouldn't worry about—"

"Not Alfred, Dick. _Bruce…_" Cass's voice trailed off.. Her silence said it all. I knew _exactly_ what she meant.

_Poor Cass…_

I sighed. "Look, Cass… Hang out with Troy after rehearsals. Go get coffee or ice-cream. Hang out at the mall. Watch a movie, talk, and get to know him. Then, if you still like hanging out with him, invite him for dinner tonight."

"And Bruce…?"

"I'll talk to him." I tapped the right pocket of my leather jacket. "We'll stay in touch before dinner, okay?"

Cass nodded.

I sighed again, as I watched Cass turn and join the others. My earlier joke had just taken a new twist. I had my work cut out for me tonight—before dinner even got started.

Bruce was _definitely_ going to love this.

Lee, the drummer, looked at the three of us, "Let us know how we're doing, okay?"

The band then got back to rehearing. This time, they started in on their original material—the very stuff that had made Alexa a star, even though she hadn't appeared in public.

The three of us sat listening to song after song, each song as flawless as the recordings—which made me appreciate the band's talent even more.

A hand rested on my shoulder, as Bruce whispered in my ear, "So what do you think?"

I nodded to Bruce and then waved a hello to Damian, "Wayne Arena's lucky to have them. They're very good."

Bruce gestured that we should talk privately. I rose from my seat, and followed him toward the middle of the arena where we could still watch the rehearsals, yet be able to talk discreetly. "We've done all that we can to analyze that substance in the vial. Same goes with all the blood-work for you and AJ," Bruce explained. "We took blood samples from both of you, once we got you inside, and found high traces of scopolamine and hyoscyamine. Those substances are found—"

A chill traveled down my spine as I murmured, "—in plants such as nightshade and mandrake, both poisonous."

"Right," Bruce replied with a stiff nod. "We gave you both the antidote. Fifteen minutes later, we took another blood sample. Those samples, along with the residue in the vials, had traces of physostigmine and pilocarpine. They're found in plants such as calabar bean and jaborandi.

"Damian, Alfred, and I experimented with nightshade, mandrake, calabar bean, and jaborandi," Bruce continued. "We tested the theory that Derek had poisoned you two with nightshade, mandrake, or a combination of both. We also considered that Asi's panacea contained calabar bean, jaborandi, or a combination of the two. We ran experiments with those theories in mind."

"And…?"

"Considering how those four plants work in the human body, what happened to both of you just doesn't add up. With the levels of nightshade or mandrake that we found in your bloodstream, with no antidote, you two would've been dead within hours…or at the very least there should've been substantial damage to your systems. The levels of antitoxins we used should've killed you as well. It also shouldn't have cured you that quickly."

"If the poison and the cure weren't acting the way they're supposed to, how about synthetic equivalents?"

Bruce sighed, his forehead creasing a bit. "We thought about that. The chemical components were there, but the side effects still don't coincide. You're both symptom, side-effect, and complication-free. It was as if the poison and antidote had never been introduced to your systems."

I sighed. "So I guess AJ and I dodged that bullet, and we have Asi to thank for it?"

"We need to run more tests, just to make sure…"

"But there's something more urgent—Derek and Asi."

"I agree. We'll be more vigilant about Derek Anson. I know Asi saved your lives, but we still need to be wary of him."

The two of us were quiet for a moment, listening to the music. I glanced at my siblings, sparing a longer look for Cass. "By the way, are we still going to watch over Em and the others?"

Bruce silently scanned his surroundings. He looked more relaxed. "_You_ are. Don't you have a date with her tonight?"

"The date's still on. There's just something that you need to know." I told him about Cass and Troy possibly hanging out together after dinner with the Ishinos.

No matter how harmless I'd tried to make it sound, Bruce still frowned… and I knew _exactly _what that frown meant. "The guitarist…?" he murmured.

"Yes, the guitarist."

Bruce frowned even more. "Cassandra _just_ met him."

I gave him a small smile. "They're just hanging out together. Totally harmless..."

"She _**just **_met him. People 'hang out' after they've known each other for a while."

"They want to hang out so that they **_can_** get to know each other better. It's not as if they're going to—"

Throwing a piercing glance towards me, Bruce asked, "Going to do what?"

My eyes narrowed. "Never mind."

"_No_," Bruce countered, "You said—"

Remembering how Cass had pleaded with me earlier, I explained, "Now don't put words in my mouth. I said never mind because everything's perfectly harmless. She invited him for dinner tonight. Em knows him very well, and so does Michael-san. Technically, she's not hanging out with a total stranger."

"You know that AJ dislikes Troy because of what happened in the past."

"It's not an issue with either Em or AJ, Bruce. Even if there's an issue, that has nothing to do with Cass and Troy hanging out and becoming friends." I gave him a hard look. After a moment of silence, I then said, "Look, give Cass a break, will you? When you think about it, she _really _doesn't need anyone's permission yet she's still worried about what _you_ think. Doesn't _**that**_ count for something in your book?"

Bruce did not utter a word. He still didn't look pleased. Finally, he met my eyes and said, "I _**don't**_ like it…"

"I know, but isn't this so much better than having things happen behind your back… _without _your say…?"

We fell silent then, our eyes focused on the rehearsal. I just had to see what would happen in the next few hours... see if I'd been able to get through to Bruce, for Cass's sake and peace of mind.

**End of Chapter Six**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>_

_Nightwing, Robin, Red Robin, and the Batman franchise (characters and all) are the property of DC and their respective creators and legal owners. This fanfic along with its original characters Andrew James (AJ) Ishino, Michael Ishino, Madeline Harvey, and Alexandra Emrys is the property of PJ Zatken._


End file.
